Vacuum
by j3nnee
Summary: After a close call undercover, Peter & Neal are reassigned from a case that nearly costs Neal his life but are they truly free of it? Whumpage / Spoilers from both seasons / Hurt Comfort and more.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Neal lay slumped against the column in the Bureau parking garage, his pale blue eyes staring glassily ahead. There was a reddish yellowish glow reflected off his eyes and face as he lay there still, unmoving as if made of the very stone he leaned against. He could hear a ringing sound in his ears, blocking out all other sounds as if he were trapped in a sealed soundproof room. He heard nothing but the ringing of what seemed to be a phone or bell reverberating in his head as he lay there unaware of what was going on. The crackling of the flames of what had been a bureau vehicle made no break in his stare. A figure pushed him aside, their face hidden by a dark mask. His eyes slowly moved to watch as they stepped over him and started to lift another figure up. The other person slumped in the masked man's grasp, a tan overcoat covering what appeared to be a gray suit. The figure looked familiar.

The masked man carried the unconscious figure in the tan overcoat as they stepped over Neal once more. Neal grasped up weakly, catching the edge of the tan overcoat in his hands, gripping tightly. The masked man turned when he felt the tug, looking down with a glare of green eyes at him. Neal stared up somewhat blankly, just seeing the blurry masked figure pulling against his grip uselessly. Neal watched as another man showed, lips moving enough for him to read.

"_What's the matter?_"

The first masked figure pointed at Neal's hand holding the corner of the tan overcoat. The second man cursed and he read his lips.

"_Bring him then! We have to go now!_"

Neal heard nothing, only able to just read what was said as they looked towards him. The second man reached down and lifted him up in a fireman's carry, the con limp as he was taken away. The continued ringing vibrated in his head making him feel nauseated as they dragged them to a nearby black van, the side door sliding open as more masked men pulled them inside, the two joining them.

"_Go! Go!_"

Neal saw rather than heard someone say that, his eyes looking at his fellow prisoner, the man in the tan coat. He was distracted by the moving figures in the silence, only the ringing in his ears breaking it. One pushed him face down on the thin carpeting, his arms pulled back and bound tightly at the elbows. He was flipped onto his back again and tape was pulled tightly over his lips. He saw the same done with the other figure in the tan coat as he tried to remember what happened. He moved his head to look up at someone hunched over him, talking, the shadows too deep for him to comprehend over the ringing or read their lips well enough. They slapped him hard which only made him feel sicker, the ringing growing till the man seemed to grow irritated with him and he saw someone open up the door. He suddenly realized what they were going to do but couldn't react as he was thrown out of the still moving vehicle.

Neal hit the pavement hard, bouncing some as his head connected with the asphalt before he rolled towards a parked vehicle that stopped his forward movement. His eyes started to roll back into his head, the ringing still there as the bright flash of red and blue lights filled his peripheral vision and he passed out.

**()()()**

_Just a few days before..._

Neal tasted blood as a fist hit him hard across the face. He was dangling from the rafters, arms pulled tightly above him. He felt his head pulled back roughly by the hair, feeling a few strands ripped out painfully by the roots.

"Tell us who sent you here before we cut your throat!"

Neal's eyes fell down to the glittering yet somewhat serrated blade held before him. He hoped Peter would show up soon, uncertain why he hadn't already showed up with the cavalry when his watch was still broadcasting or so he hoped. These guys were crazier than they had planned, only hoping to find the counterfeiting ring they'd been searching for when the con had found so much more than the FBI file had mentioned.

"Go... to... He... elll!"

He spit it out as his hair was pulled back tighter, neck exposed and the man with the knife drew closer as Neal tried not to show fear. It looked like he was going to get his throat cut, no anger towards Peter or the other agents when he remembered the goons had knocked the watch a bit hard when grabbing him. Maybe it wasn't broadcasting anymore. Neal started to miss his anklet just a little when someone cried out:

"**FBI! YOU'RE SURROUNDED!**"

Neal felt the hand in his hair wrap fingers around his skull that much more tighter, squeezing his head in a powerful grip as the man with the knife continued to try and kill him before they were caught. He heard their urgent whispers to finish the job when the man with the blade suddenly winced, arm dropping said weapon to the ground with a clatter as he grasped his arm painfully and Neal just saw the blurry form of Agent Diana Barrigan standing there before him.

"Anyone else feeling lucky?"

The man with the grip on Neal's head wrapped his other huge hand around the con's neck and started to squeeze when Diana looked at him, her eyes meeting Neal's and he nodded, closing them as he waited. There was a sudden pop and then he felt the grip around his neck and head lessen as the goon gave a cry.

"Next time I'm not aiming for your thigh..."

He turned his head ever so slightly to see the goon that held him grasping his leg in pain and limping backwards as agents moved in to cuff the now cowed goons. They gave in without much protest, Diana moving forward to free him as Peter rushed around the corner and made his way up. He helped the agent free Neal as they gently lowered him to the ground and he sighed tiredly.

"Cutting... it a lit... tle... clo... ose?"

He smiled up at the agent almost drunkenly he thought before he slumped over and began to pass out. He felt two fingers feeling his neck for a pulse and a relieved sigh from Peter as the man mussed his hair gently.

"Call a bus here... **NOW!** Man down!"

He heard the agents conferring, other voices around them as the room faded away and Neal passed out.

**()()()**

Neal was let go the same day from the ER as they checked him out and found he had a minor concussion, a bit of bruising from being knocked around and had been drugged. The ER doctor told Peter to make sure Neal took it easy for the next few days and to bring him back if he had any odd reactions from the drugs he'd been given or effects from the concussion.

"Guess my skull's harder than I thought."

Neal yawned slightly, his eyes somewhat glassy still despite the doctor's reassurances the agent could take him home. He leaned against the door and was soon asleep. Peter was worried about the con so as the young man slept in the passenger seat, he stopped by June's briefly for some clothing and brought him back to his home. The young man didn't budge as the car stopped, Peter quietly exiting the vehicle to move around the other side as he gently rapped on the window.

"Neal... wake up."

Neal didn't move at first till finally Peter gently opened the door and the con started to rouse. The doctor had said he might be a bit drowsy for a day or two but that would go away as he healed. If it didn't go away by the end of the week, they were to bring him back in for another exam.

"I must have fallen... asleep."

Neal yawned, looking up and seeing Peter's house there instead of June's. He blinked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"We're at your house, Peter?"

Neal sat up a bit more, removing the seat belt and pushing his legs out of the car as he gently eased himself from the vehicle. Peter caught him as he stumbled then let him stand when he could manage.

"Come on. El's waiting for us. She brought that Chinese take out you like."

**()()()**

Neal managed to stay awake through dinner, everyone sitting on the floor of the den like a picnic, Elizabeth spreading out a blanket and making it comfortable with pillows and cushions. At some point Neal curled up on his corner of the blanket and fell asleep, El held up a finger to Peter to be quiet as they cleaned up the remaining food and let the young man rest. They threw a light blanket over him as they snuck upstairs to set up the guestroom for him.

"You said he had a minor concussion?"

Peter nodded with a grim look on his face. He was regretting taking this case now and having sent Neal in. The more they found out about the gang they were tracking, the more dangerous it looked than they had been initially let on to believe. Hughes was going to get back to him in the morning about whether or not the White Collar department would continue the investigation or the bureau would let Ruiz in Organized Crimes take it now that they had reports of more than just money laundering. What happened to Neal was not being taken lightly as Peter considered the consequences of what could have happened if they hadn't shown up when they did.

"He's ok, Peter. Relax."

She was next to him, arms wrapping around his shoulders and waist as he hugged her back.

"I hate when things like this happen to any of my team."

His voice trailed off despite the finality of the sentence as she nodded and kissed him on the lips.

"But with Neal it's different. He's not an agent. It's understandable."

She kissed him again before fixing the bed for their friend and walking out of the room, Peter staring after her. He knew it was Neal's job to do what they asked of him; That's why he was under Peter's custody but this case made him realize just how often the young man placed his life in danger for them. This one shouldn't have been so dangerous with the intel they had but it had been wrong. Neal had nearly been butchered!

Peter gritted his teeth, grinding them till he heard a cough and looked up to see Neal standing there.

"I never thought you were one to bite through nails but that grinding is absolutely grating on the ears. Bad for the teeth too."

At least he hadn't lost his sense of humor, a hint of vagueness in the young man's voice as he moved towards him with a less vibrant gait than usual.

"Just thinking..."

Peter turned his attention to the floor then up when he realized the young man was gazing at him a bit curiously.

"Not about you, Neal. You're fine. I don't grind my teeth about you. My hair's already turning gray as it is."

He winked as the young man nodded and smirked back a bit.

"Good. Gray becomes you. Gives you that seasoned look."

Peter sighed tiredly with a grin as he moved forward and patted the young man on the shoulder. Neal winced slightly and he apologized.

"Need some aspirin?"

Neal nodded a bit more enthusiastically than he probably meant to as Peter went to grab the bottle from the medicine cabinet. When he came back Neal was already sitting on the edge of the guestroom bed, eyes looking like they might close soon. He had a cup of water in the other hand, moving closer to give them to the young man.

"Take these before you pass out. I'll leave the bottle and bring a pitcher up if you need more water."

Neal nodded sleepily, popping the two pills, downing the water and laying back against the mattress. His eyes were closed as his head hit the pillow, Peter tucking him in with a quick brush of hair from Neal's face before he quietly left the room.

**()()()**

Neal had horrible nightmares about what happened to him as he twitched slightly in his sleep.

_He was taking photos of the operation when everyone left him alone a moment. The rest of the gang was supposed to be out. He had come back under the premise of forgetting something. He was supposed to be safe, taking pics with the small spy camera when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder and felt himself suddenly tossed aside. He bounced off a pillar and felt as well as heard the crack when the base of his skull connected to the concrete. Neal slipped down to the floor limply, his vision blurring in and out of focus as he felt a kick to the back and then hands flip him over as they grasped his neck and raised him up again. His head was smacked against the pillar again as he kicked weakly with his feet, one hand trying to reach up and pull at the hand around his windpipe before he passed out._

_His memory was murky after that in the dream, a pinched feeling in his arm as someone gave him something that made him feel less achy but now he wanted to talk which is why they had drugged him only they weren't happy about it. His vision was barely clear enough to know who he was talking to much less his thoughts organized so that he made sense. He thought he recalled talking to someone about how to do a 3 card scam on people and then something about how much he liked pie. That got him quite a few laughs and then a number of hard smacks across the face before he passed out again and he woke up to the two men as they tried to slit his throat. As the man with the serrated knife came closer he woke up, breath coming fast, pulse racing._

He was achy, his head hurting him as he reached over to the nightstand and saw the silhouette of a pitcher of water. He sat up and tried to pick it up to pour water into the cup so he could take more aspirin but knocked the container over so that it shattered on the floor, water spilling everywhere as he slumped back on the bed and felt even worse. Neal's head was splitting as he heard voices, a door open and then footsteps coming closer before the guestroom door opened and Peter entered the room.

"Neal? Are you ok?"

He started forward when Neal hissed at him, his voice too weak to do much else.

"_Glass... watch out._"

Peter nodded, turning on the light and seeing the broken pitcher and water on the floor as he left a moment. Neal just slumped there feeling too tired to move, his body still aching from the abuse by those men. He heard footsteps again as Peter returned with towels, dustpan and broom. He carefully swept up the glass as he soaked up the water with the towels and cleaned up the mess without saying anything. Neal just watched, arm hanging lazily off the edge of the bed as he lay there on his stomach breathing a bit harder than he should. Peter finished cleaning up and threw the glass in the wastebasket before he came over and felt Neal's forehead.

"You're not feverish. Must just be the concussion. Doctor said you might be a bit off for a few days. Did you want some more aspirin?"

Neal nodded ever so slightly but even that seemed to upset his head enough he felt a bit nauseated.

"Peter..."

The agent understood as he helped him up and to the bathroom. Neal stumbled to the toilet, kneeling as he threw up. He did that a few times before he flushed the toilet and Peter helped him back to his feet to wash his hands, face and mouth. Neal's cheeks were flush when he saw himself in the mirror, his skin paler than usual and slick with sweat. He felt a bit better now but not much as he'd like. Peter filled a cup with water and they walked back to the room to take some aspirin.

"Did you want anything to eat?"

Neal shook his head as he downed the pills with the water and lay back on the bed afterwards. Peter sat on the edge of the bed beside him. Neal wouldn't say so but he was glad for the agent's presence as he felt Peter gently brush his hair. It relaxed him as he slowly closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

**()()()**

When Neal woke up next he rolled over to find another figure sitting in bed beside him. It surprised him at first till he saw who it was and almost laughed. The con smiled, seeing Peter's face relaxed and calm as he sat along the edge of the bed there, eyes shut as he slept, a soft snore escaping his lips. Neal felt better than he had although not by much as he quietly and gently slipped off the other end of the bed and then moved back around to ease his friend onto the bed and make him comfortable. He left the room, closing the door with little noise till he heard a cough and turned.

"I'm guessing my husband is in there?"

She reached for the doorknob and looked inside a smile forming on her lips before she closed the door again. Elizabeth waved to the young man to follow her downstairs as they tiptoed down the stairs to the first floor.

"Feeling any better?"

El spoke as they went out of earshot and Neal shrugged.

"A little I guess. Head still hurts."

She nodded, telling him to sit on the couch as she went to put the coffee on and some breakfast. He found himself slumping back against the cushions of the couch until his eyes shut and he was asleep again. It didn't seem like much later when he heard voices and he started to come to.

"I know how much he hates doing case files but after this last case I'm going to insist we stick with them for a while until I know he's ok. I don't want another scare like that."

It was Peter's voice speaking, a kind of anger in his tone mixed with a bit of concern. He didn't like worrying the agent if he could help it, never having had anyone really worry about him before. He continued waking up, listening to the conversation.

"You have every right to be concerned Peter but make sure you let him know that."

There was a short silence and the sound of someone sipping coffee before El spoke again.

"You know what I mean. He's going to think you're punishing him with desk work if you don't explain why. Neal's... you know how he is. If you don't tell him what's going on he goes on the defensive. Just talk to him first before you do this. It will do you both a bit of good."

His eyes finally opened as he blinked back the sleepiness and peered across the room at two figures sitting at a dining room table. He didn't sit up at first, uncertain if he should make his presence known yet.

"You're right, El. I'll talk to him once he wakes up and eats. Hughes said I could have the day off considering everything but I need to type up my statement so I may go in long enough to do that."

There was a crunching sound of someone eating something and Neal took that as his cue to make himself known.

"Is there a construction crew nearby because it sounds like someone's grinding gravel in here."

He saw El's face redden a bit as she tried not to laugh, hand over her mouth to stifle her chuckle as Peter turned slowly, a piece of toast still held in his hands.

"Funny, Neal... come and get it before I kick you out on the curb."

Neal nodded obediently, standing up as he stretched to get the kinks out and made his way with a slight hobble to the table. El quickly put a plate together and pushed it over to him as he thanked her and smiled at them both.

"I guess I needed a bit more sleep than I thought."

He was quiet after that, filling his mouth with eggs and bacon to keep himself from saying anything else as his friends finished up their own plates. Peter turned to him with a curious look.

"Head still bothering you?"

Neal looked up from his eggs and nodded slightly, eyes looking over at El who was trying not to look too concerned despite what he had heard them talking about: _him_.

"I might have something a bit stronger if you want to try that, Neal."

He nodded to her with a smile, eyes looking between the two and his plate of food. He was hungry but knowing they were worrying about him and having heard the conversation made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Neal, let me get that medicine for you..."

Her voice trailed off, Peter looking at her as she made a face at him she didn't think Neal would see. He pretended to not notice as he continued eating his breakfast. El left them alone and after a moment, Peter cleared his throat.

"I was thinking..."

Neal looked up at the agent and his friend speaking more out of defensiveness than anything.

"Good past time..."

He watched the easy going glance turn to a mild bit of annoyance as Neal held back his tongue and stuffed some bacon into his mouth. Peter saw the act and sighed slightly.

"I think we should take it a little easy after this case."

Neal gazed up at the agent and blinked.

"I'll save you the rhetoric Peter. I didn't want to say anything but I heard you and El talking. I understand. You're worried. I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

It wasn't what he had planned on saying but his first instinct to cover his tail popped up and he was doing the dance he always did. A part of him mentally bopped himself on the back of the head for being so stupid but it was too late. He had spoken.

"You did?"

Peter seemed surprised and then his own walls came up as if he felt whatever needed to be said was said already. The agent was never comfortable with deep talks and Neal knew that. Peter seemed to give a glance across to where El was in the kitchen before he spoke next in a hushed tone.

"Good then. So... Want to take a ride to the office with me? I'm just going for a few minutes."

They had solved little if nothing and neither had said what they meant to say which should have been:

_**Neal:** I know you're worried about me and just know I appreciate it._

_**Peter:** Of course, you're my partner and friend. I just want what's best for you. (insert uncomfortable yet brief bro hug or affectionate arm punch here)_

That's not what happened and so Neal merely nodded.

"Sure."

**()()()**

Neal was just walking into the bathroom when he heard the quiet buzz of a cell phone. He turned to see something flashing at the nightstand just inside the Burkes' bedroom. He dropped his stuff off in the bathroom before he ducked inside curious who the call was from. He glanced down at the number as it rang and his eyes widened. He was about to answer when he heard voices coming nearer and he reluctantly slipped out of the room and back to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. The voices of Elizabeth and Peter moved past him as he leaned on the door and thought about what he'd seen.

"So you boys had a nice talk then?"

There was a moment of silence as the footsteps paused.

"Yes and he understood. I'm going to take him with me to the office on my errand and then we'll be home for lunch."

He was surprised Peter lied or semi-lied to his wife. Neal had heard their conversation so he knew what was up but Peter acted like they had chatted, which they had, but not in so many words. He stopped listening when they got a little more personal as he turned on the shower, disrobed and ducked under the hot water. It made his aching body feel much better considering it had only been the day before he'd been pummeled, beat up and drugged by the gang they were investigating. At least they had gotten two of Arigosis' men, the Greek tycoon and kingpin probably less than happy about it. That's why he had been worried about the call. It was an unlisted number but it was one of Arigosis' burner phones calling Peter and he didn't know why. If Peter looked at his cell maybe he would mention it on the way to the office. Neal didn't want to bring it up if he could but it scared him to know that the mobster had gotten Peter's cell and was calling. This couldn't be good.

Neal started when he heard a loud rapping on the door.

"I hope you intend on paying the water bill if you stay in there any longer, Caffrey!"

It was Peter's voice being somewhat sarcastic as Neal reluctantly turned off the shower and toweled off. He pulled on his boxers, tee and a robe over it all as he walked over to the mirror and wiped away at the glass. He had a bit of stubble but he could come back and shave in a moment as he heard sounds from outside. Neal wrapped the towel around his neck and opened the door to find Peter poised as if he were going to knock again.

"About time. I had better have some hot water left."

Neal smirked at him as he heard the door close and headed for the guestroom. Elizabeth was in there fixing up the bed as he paused in the doorway.

"Hey. Don't worry about the pitcher. Peter told me. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

She walked over and brushed a wet hair from his face, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left the room. Neal wasn't sure what to make of that other than she seemed worried about him. He walked over and closed the door before he removed his robe, finished toweling off his hair and started to pull clothes from the bag Peter had apparently gotten from June's. He found some comfortable khaki slacks, dark brown socks and a comfy white linen button up shirt. He looked in the mirror in the room to make sure he looked ok before slipping on his black suede loafers and exiting the room. Peter was just coming out of his own bedroom dressed in blue jeans, a tan polo type shirt and brown top-siders. Neal passed him in the hall to go shave quickly as he brought his toiletry bag with him. It only took him five minutes to finish up and clean his face before they were ready to go.

"We'll be back for lunch, El. Have a great day hon!"

Peter called back as Elizabeth rushed out to hug him.

"You too, hon."

**()()()**

When they arrived at the office, Peter led the way to his office, Neal following as they make some quick hellos to Diana and Jones. Hughes was out at a meeting as they went up the few steps to the landing above. Neal sat in his usual spot by the door as Peter plopped down into his seat and turned on the PC. He quickly started to fill out the report he needed to make, his fingers typing quietly but rapidly on the keyboard. He turned around at some point to pull something from his desk when he smiled softly. Neal had leaned forward on the desk, his head cradled in his arms as he quietly snoozed. Peter kept smiling as he was careful not to waken his partner as he grabbed what he needed and kept typing. Once he was finished with the report he stealthily moved from the chair and around the desk, leaving the sleeping figure of Neal as he left his office and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Peter?"

He turned to see Diana there as he walked to Hughes' office with his printout. She was smiling somewhat as she peered into his office at the sleeping consultant.

"What's wrong with Caffrey?"

She looked a bit worried but still smiled seeing the con so relaxed. Peter shrugged.

"Doctor said he might be a bit drowsy from the concussion till the worse of his injuries went away. He was lucky."

Peter looked back over at his partner a moment with a worried look, Diana placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"None of us expected what happened. It was lucky the watch started to broadcast again and we got that fix on him. Reggie says it was busted up pretty badly. Have you asked him what happened yet? Hughes will want his report with yours."

Peter shook his head knowing he was going to have to talk to Neal soon. He was going to do it today after lunch or maybe dinner. Peter just wanted to give the con some time to relax and not think about things and he also wasn't sure he wanted to know what happened. Just seeing what he had seen was scary enough without more details.

"He looks relaxed enough but you need to talk to him about this."

Peter nodded as he dropped his report in Hughes' office and walked over to the break area with Diana to get some coffee. Jones joined them as they spoke of the case and chit chatted a bit.

**()()()**

Neal was having the same nightmare he'd had last night only this time it was Peter being threatened. _Neal was tied up as he was forced to watch them slit the agent's throat. He was trying to scream, struggling to get free but they had gagged him. His eyes were full of tears, his breath catching as he tried to breath normally but found himself unable to do so._ He started to wheeze, his eyes twitching beneath closed lids as his lips parted slightly, face reddening some as he continued to lay there, head on his arms.

_Peter!_

_He felt himself trying to call out still, no sound as he struggled against the bindings that held him and the ropes. Arigosis' men were laughing, holding his face up in the dream so he could see the agent dying. Neal tried to turn away but found himself unable to as he finally felt a scream escape his lips and he woke up._

Neal's breath caught in his chest, his face feeling warm and flushed as he tried to relax but his body was achy, head throbbing still from the concussion as he felt himself slip down to the floor and slump there against the thin carpeting. He heard calm voices at first, the sound of a door opening and then hurried footfalls as someone hovered over him and he felt a hand touch his shoulder and then his face gently.

"Neal? Hey... buddy. Neal... Diana, get me some water and ice. He's warm."

Peter was still talking to him as he started to feel his breath and pulse slow and his body relax. His temples continued to beat as if someone were playing a drum solo on it but the images from the dream stayed with him despite knowing Peter was beside him, alive and fine.

"Hey... Neal... come on... sit up for me. That's it."

Neal was leaning against a strong shoulder, someone holding him up. He had his eyes closed, images bombarding him he didn't want to see. He felt something cool placed on his forehead and another cool damp rag wrapped gently around the back of his neck. It felt nice as he leaned into the body holding him and started to fall asleep again. He felt safe despite that feeling of unease from the nightmare. He was going to have to tell Peter what happened and what was on the cell. Neal hadn't mentioned it yet knowing the agent might ask why he was looking at his cell in the first place. They had to discuss it but right now all he wanted to do was go to sleep, his body slowly relaxing as he lost consciousness.

**()()()**

Peter sat on the floor watching his friend rest as Diana came back with a pillow and blanket from the clinic on the 4th floor. With as little motion as he could, the agent lay his friend on the carpeting with the pillow and blanket as he stood up and moved the chair away from the sleeping con. Neal looked like a little kid, hair mussed and cheeks slightly red as if he'd been running. He didn't understand what had happened as he called the doctor from the day before and asked if they could see him. They wouldn't be able to go in till the following day but that would work for now. Peter would just have to wait till his friend and partner woke up to take him home. El was expecting them for lunch which was in another hour or so. Diana and Jones quietly crept up and peered through the glass.

"How is he?"

Jones looked worried but Peter just shrugged uncertain what to think. He was wondering what exactly the consultant was experiencing.

"He's sleeping. I called the doctor that worked on him at the hospital. He made an appointment for us to come in tomorrow. I need to call my wife."

**()()()**

Neal was confused when he opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a chair and desk. He slowly sat up and looked around as he noticed the pillow and blanket and heard a distinct sound coming from the other side of the desk. He started to stand up and saw Peter slumped back in his chair asleep, mouth slightly open as he snored softly. The younger man wanted to laugh at the sight but was happy to know his friend was at least relaxed as he moved quietly over, nudging the agent.

"Peter? Hey... wake up."

The agent nearly fell out of his chair as he sat up straight, scaring Neal who backed up a few feet before Peter blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Neal? I guess I dozed off a bit myself. Feeling better?"

Peter's voice was full of concern as Neal nodded. His neck ached a bit from the hard floor but he'd live.

"Yeah... but I needed to talk to you about something. It has to do with the case."

Neal was already pulling the chair over as Peter nodded and wiped at his face a bit before giving his full attention to his partner.

"I had hoped you would have checked by now but maybe you didn't... I noticed your cell phone buzzing earlier at your house."

Neal hesitated before continuing as Peter nodded with a confused look.

"Well, I went in your room to see who the call was from and I think I recognized the number."

Peter blinked back at him curiously as if not understanding what he meant.

"I'm not sure what you mean. I saw some unlisted numbers but when I checked the messages they were telemarketers. I get them off and on and they're deleted now. Are you sure you saw one of Arigosis' numbers there?"

Neal nodded, pulling out his cell and showing him.

"This is the number I saw. I'm certain of it. Arigosis had several burner phones he used between men in the operation while I was on the case. I took note of several numbers. I know I saw this one on your phone earlier today, Peter."

The agent nodded back, a thoughtful look on his face as he nodded again.

"Thanks for telling me. Maybe we can get a location on it if he's spamming my line. He might be trying to send a message about having taken his men into custody. Do you have those other numbers? I'll give them to Diana and Jones to process but we might be giving this case up to Organized Crime soon. I was discussing it with Hughes since we weren't informed of the other elements involved."

Neal gave a short nod as he sat back in the chair and Peter picked up the phone and called Diana and Jones in.

"Hey Caffrey. Feeling better after your nap?"

Jones was cheerful and Diana smiled in a relieved manner as he nodded back.

"Like a million bucks or some priceless artifacts."

Peter sighed obviously as he finished writing the numbers down and handed the list to both of them.

"Check out these numbers. They might not turn up anything since they're associated with burner phones but let me know what you do find. We're going to head out now. Tell Mary that we appreciated the pillow and blanket."

**()()()**

Once they returned to the Burkes' residence, Neal went upstairs and locked himself up in the guestroom to rest some more. Peter let him go as he looked around for his wife, her head peeking out from the kitchen as she heard them enter.

"It's nearly 2. I thought you were coming home for lunch today?"

She sounded worried but more curious as Peter walked over to hug and kiss her.

"We would have but Neal passed out at the office. He only just woke up a little while ago. I meant to call but I was tired from sleeping in the guestroom all night I nodded off at my desk a while too. Got the report done and Neal told me something interesting about the case."

El looked interested as they moved arm in arm to the kitchen where he saw a salad and some sandwiches on a plate.

"I have more in the fridge. I was just taking some out for myself when you didn't show. I meant to call but got busy trying to get off the phone with a nosy telemarketer."

Peter perked up at the comment, gripping her arm a bit tighter as she made a sound of protest and he let go.

"Sorry. Did you say nosy telemarketer? What were they asking about?"

He was already moving over to the main phone to check the caller ID as he noted the number, Elizabeth looking at him curiously.

"Mostly if the address correct on their listing, what kind of hours we kept... I told him I didn't give out that kind of information and hung up but he called back again. I finally just took the phone off the hook. I was going to report him to the FCC if not the Better Business Bureau."

El was obviously upset as he compared the numbers and saw it was the one that had showed up on his phone as he opened his cell. His expression darkened. Arigosis was coming after him or at least trying to scare him but to what purpose? He dialed a number on the cell waiting.

"_Jones... FBI._"

Peter held up a hand to his wife for a moment as he grabbed up a piece of paper and pen and wrote a message for her to see as he spoke to Jones.

"I need that information on those numbers I gave you asap and if you could send Diana over here. I'll give you both the details why later."

Peter hung up the phone as he saw El glance at him worriedly.

"Honey... are you telling me that telemarketer was someone from the case you were on? One of the people who might have hurt Neal?"

She spoke in a quiet breath as if someone could hear other than them but he just took her in his arms and nodded.

"Unfortunately. Neal told me he saw my cell buzzing this morning before we left and identified this number as one he knew from the case that the gang was using. I'm going to have Diana come over and stay with us as backup. If you have to go out, take her with you. Neal and I will be ok."

She nodded worriedly as she clung to him and they went back to the kitchen. El handed him a sandwich and a glass of milk as they walked back out into the dining room. She was suddenly very quiet, her eyes looking up.

"He's worrying about what happened if he was checking your phone. Neal is very perceptive. Maybe you should tell him about this?"

Peter swallowed his bite of sandwich and shook his head.

"Later. He needs his rest. For now, I'll handle this till I can talk to Hughes."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Finally getting back to this story. I couldn't come up with a good enough plot and now I think I can make it work. Let me know how you like this. It was requested some time ago and I finally feel comfortable writing on it again. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Neal sat on the edge of the bed in the guestroom. He wasn't tired so much as worrying about Arigosis or his men threatening Peter. It shouldn't have been obvious that Peter was involved although he did remember being drugged. They had tried to make him talk but he couldn't remember giving them anything they asked for. There were blanks in his memory but he associated them with the pummeling Arigosis' men had given him off and on before the FBI came to save him. Far as he knew, he hadn't told them anything they could use but now he worried maybe he had if they knew about Peter.

"_Let me see if he's awake. I'm sure he must be hungry._"

Neal heard El's voice from outside in the hallway. He curled up on the bed, back towards the door as he tried to look like he'd been resting. He heard the door open and acted as if he was just waking up as he turned and look at the figure standing there.

"El?"

She smiled, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed with him as he sat up, wiping the pretend sleep from his eyes.

"You can't fool me. So what were you sitting here brooding about?"

He blinked at her then smiled, no longer pretending to be sleepy but yawning regardless. He was still a bit wore out but the sleep at the office had been enough to refresh him.

"Things. Mostly... well I don't know how much Peter told you about the case."

He didn't want to tell her anything about the case without Peter knowing first. Neal was sure she had an inkling how he had gotten hurt and some ideas but he wasn't sure how much Peter had actually told her. She nodded.

"It's ok. Peter didn't tell me much other than you were beat up by some gang members. Did you need any more of those pain killers?"

He shook his head at her and she smiled.

"Come along. Peter's downstairs eating some deviled ham and I have some chicken salad sandwiches for you."

He had initially crinkled his nose at the mention of deviled ham but then smiled at the chicken salad ones.

"You're trying to bribe me, El. You know I can't resist those!"

She put her arm in his as he slipped his shoes on and they headed downstairs. When they came to the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner, Peter looked up to peer at them, particularly Neal as he saw their arms entwined.

"I see you were able to coax him awake or was it the siren scent of deviled ham?"

Peter smirked as he pushed a sandwich onto a plate and put it on the place-setting beside his. Neal looked at El then at the plate as he sat down and she tsk-tsked at her husband.

"Quit teasing your partner, Peter. You know perfectly well that's a chicken salad sandwich."

When Neal checked it, it wasn't deviled ham, the con looking up to see Peter eating another bite of his sandwich and smiling proudly.

"Made you look."

Neal blinked, shaking his head as El joined them after grabbing another glass of milk for herself and him from the kitchen. Neal took a bite of his sandwich and smiled happily.

"This is the best, El. Thank you."

El grinned back, taking a bite of her own sandwich as she sipped at her milk and they started talking about this and that. A good hour passed before they left the table and went to the couch to watch some TV after helping El clean the table. While she stayed in the kitchen a few minutes, Peter had turned on a game, muting the volume some as he turned towards his partner.

"We need to discuss what happened. You'll have to make a statement and report on it soon before the case is moved to Organized Crimes."

Neal looked at his friend, dread coming over him at the thought of what he remembered of his treatment. He was still pretty out of it from the head trauma but talking about it this soon? He'd hoped to avoid it for another day if not two. He shrugged.

"Any news from Jones on those numbers?"

He was redirecting in a way but still talking about the subject Peter had brought up as the agent shook his head.

"Not yet but it's still early. (_He paused a moment_) Is there anything specific you remember about what happened and when? We're not even certain how they knew you weren't who you said you were. Your cover was flawless!"

They were speaking in low tones as to not concern Elizabeth whom they could still hear in the kitchen washing dishes. Neal leaned back against the sofa and tried to think back.

"I went back yesterday when we were supposed to go out on a run. I told them I had forgotten something. There was no reason to suspect me and I don't think they did but... Someone was there."

His eyes turned to meet Peter's who looked at him with concern.

"What do you mean someone was there? A guard?"

Neal sat up a bit and shrugged.

"They didn't need guards with their security. The place was full of cameras and alarm systems. I think someone else came back to do their own thing. I can't remember much of what he looked like but as I was taking pictures, someone grabbed me and threw me hard against a nearby pillar. I just recall the feeling of my head hitting the concrete and then rough hands lifting me up by my neck till I passed out. Everything after that is fuzzy."

Peter seemed to be thinking a moment as he nodded then leaned a bit closer.

"Do you think it was someone in competition with Arigosis or someone you weren't told about?"

Neal shrugged.

"I can't say. I couldn't remember seeing him before but it was so quick maybe one of his men just came back to see what I was up to. Nobody else should have been in the building because we were heading for a drop."

Neal ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward on his elbows.

"They drugged me. I remember the prick of the needle in my arm and talking but mostly about nonsense. It seemed to piss them off more when they didn't get what they wanted and then I lost consciousness. When I woke up next, that's when Diana and the rest of you came to rescue me. Felt like a lifetime but that could have been the drugs messing with my sense of time."

He saw the look on his friend's face when he said what he did about the time till the rescue. There was a guilty look on Peter's face, his brown eyes watery for a moment.

"Your watch wasn't broadcasting. We had no idea where you were till suddenly it just came on again. Once Jones had the signal he called me and we were out there as soon as humanly possible. That was our only delay: _the signal loss_. Our last intel before it went out was when you were at the first location. When we got there everything was gone that you had told me about. Hughes was furious when I called and told him that. We were deep in discussion about what to do next when I got the call about you. I left the other agents there with the search warrant we had to check every nook and cranny as I rushed over to see how you were."

He stopped there, Peter obviously still upset about what happened. Neal had sensed the agent was worrying about him but more than on any other case. This one had required Neal to stay with the gang after he infiltrated it and for a month he had managed to maintain his cover till someone or something had given him up. It was hard to understand the agent's worry but not hard to accept.

"I'm ok, Peter. Really. I... today was a fluke. I don't think I'm going to have any more fainting spells like that again."

The agent nodded back, a soft but concerned smiled on his face as he patted him on the arm gently and El finally rounded the corner with some coffee and snacks.

"Were you boys still a little hungry? I have some finger foods from my event a few days ago. Thought you might want to try some with coffee."

Both men nodded as she joined them on the couch.

**()()()**

It was a quiet afternoon. Neal curling up on his side of the sofa as El and Peter curled up on their own and everyone napped. Neal was the first to wake up, a quiet buzz grabbing his attention when he turned towards the front door where the sound seemed to be coming from. He carefully stood up, moving towards the sound till he pinpointed it from Peter's jacket. He pulled the cell out and immediately recognized the number. Quietly he moved to the back door and exited the house, sitting on the stoop as he answered the call.

"_Mr. Burke, I would like to interest you in..._"

Neal interrupted knowing it had to be one of Arigosis' men.

"Cut the bull, I know why you're calling. He has nothing to do with this."

He heard silence at first then the voice grew a bit less friendly as it spoke again.

"_Mr. Halden? It's so nice to hear from you again. You're quite mistaken that your friend, or should I say keeper is not involved in our business. He's the one that sent you in isn't he?_"

Neal felt a sudden chill as he realized who it was that was calling. He swallowed hard, a memory he'd forgotten suddenly coming back to him.

_He was laying at the foot of that pillar before the who'd tossed him against it like a toy picked him up. There were voices, two men talking._

_**Make sure you interrogate him. I want to know who it was sent him here!**_

_Then he was flipped over and lifted painfully up by the neck, his feet kicking uselessly below him. His vision was already blurring in and out of focus when he saw the other figure behind the one holding him. The man was thin, thick black hair on his head cut short with an angular looking face. His nose was long and thin, hazel green eyes smiling coldly back at him. This man was in control of everything. This was Mikos Arigosis._

He came back to himself when he heard the man speaking again.

"_Mr. Halden, did I lose you? Trust me, it will not happen a third time. I've already talked to your keeper's lovely wife. She was not so nice but I intend on getting to know the both of them very well._"

Neal felt an anger surge through him as he stood and let his frustration out into the cell.

"Leave them alone, Mikos!"

He heard laughter on the other end.

"_Or you will do what? You have no power against me. I have a job for your talents. Do what I ask and your friends will be safe._"

Neal glared at the phone.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Mikos. The FBI is on breathing down your neck and this is just a diversion. I won't play your game."

Neal hung up the phone as he heard sounds from inside the house and quietly crept back inside. Peter saw him as he closed the back door and noticed Diana at the front door.

"Sorry boss. I meant to come sooner but there's an accident on the freeway. Had to take an alternative route."

Diana stood there, El ushering the agent inside as she offered her some coffee. The agent nodded as El disappeared into the kitchen smiling at Neal but with a curious look as he hid the cell behind him. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Peter about the call yet but with Diana here they were both giving him a curious look as he locked the back door and moved towards them.

"Hey Diana..."

He was trying to act natural but apparently they weren't buying it when Peter moved forward and pointed at the back door.

"We need to talk. Diana, we'll be right back."

Peter opened the back door and ushered Neal back outside who still had the phone behind him as he heard the door shut and the cell grabbed from his hand. The agent held it up and looked at his partner curiously.

"Ok Neal... what's going on? Your nonchalance is too obvious."

He was already scrolling through the currently received numbers when Neal put a hand over the phone and nodded.

"Fine... I heard your phone buzzing and I saw that number I mentioned. I took it outside and it was Arigosis."

Peter's expression paled some, lips curved in an unhappy frown.

"So what did he have to say? What was his message?"

Neal turned away and paced as he thought about the conversation.

"He knows we work together and he knows about El. He threatened both of you if I didn't... do a job for him."

He turned back to the agent feeling a flush of shame come to his cheeks. Peter suddenly moved forward, hands grabbing his shoulders as his eyes widened with concern.

"Tell me you didn't agree to anything, Neal. Tell me the truth!"

Peter sounded angry which scared Neal into feeling guilt despite having refused. He shook his head.

"I told him the FBI was breathing down his neck so any threats he made were moot. I refused to work for him. I promise I didn't fall for anything he said, Peter."

He watched his friend look at him as if trying to read the truth there and nodded with a soft smile as he let go and blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry. I..."

Peter seemed at a loss for words or maybe upset with himself that he hadn't trusted Neal. It made him feel both better and worse. Peter thought he would work for Arigosis after what happened? Didn't he trust his judgment? He felt a kind of irritation at the agent suddenly.

"Maybe we should go back inside before _they_ worry."

His voice was testier than he meant as he pushed past the agent to the door. He was just about to open it when Peter caught his arm.

"Neal..."

**()()()**

Peter watched as Neal said a few hellos to El and Diana who were now sitting on the sofa before quickly going up the stairs. The young man didn't even look back at him which made him wonder just how angry he was at him as Peter stood there looking up. He felt someone at his side and saw El there staring at him with a curious look.

"Peter?"

He was about to say something when they heard footsteps again and saw Neal coming down the stairs with his bag and things. He was trying to look normal but it was obvious he wasn't very happy about something.

"I need to go home. Thank you for letting me stay, Elizabeth. Good to see you again, Diana. I already called a cab so don't worry about me."

Peter realized Neal had covered all the bases as he tried to moved forward and talk to the young man but Neal had already started out the door without any more words. Peter stood in the doorway watching his friend as a bright yellow cab pulled up and Neal started to slip inside with his bag. El was looking at him, her arm gripping his.

"Peter..."

He couldn't move as he watched his friend get into the cab and only look back a moment. There was a cold stare in those blue eyes. A kind of disappointed expression as Peter realized he had screwed up again. He turned and closed the door as he excused himself and headed upstairs. El stayed below with Diana, their voices soft as they spoke but he wasn't trying to listen as he got to the top and went into the guestroom instead of his own. He sat on the bed a moment, perfectly made of course and opened up the phone. Arigosis had called him and talked to Neal about doing a job in exchange for their safety. If Neal said he didn't take it he had to believe him. There had been none of the usual lies or tells that he was lying and yet he had accused him. Of course Neal was going to be angry after he had been open and honest, Peter had screwed everything up between them by going into agent mode. He tossed the phone aside and leaned back on the bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about the past 24 hours and being worried about his partner and how in just a few minutes he had ruined it all.

"Peter?"

El stood at the doorway as he moved his eyes to look and sat up. She closed the door and moved over to his side, sitting with him as her hand entwined in his.

"I messed things up, El. I got angry with him when he was telling me the truth and I should have just shut up and listened for once."

She nodded, pulling him closer as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You're both so very stubborn which doesn't help things. Talk to him, honey. I'll give you a bag of those sandwiches he likes and you take them as a peace offering. Ok?"

He was looking at her with a nod and smile as she kissed his cheek and they stood.

"Now go talk to Diana. I'm guessing whatever happened with that... (_she was looking at the cell on the floor_) has to do with why you called her."

She kissed him again before they both left the room.

Downstairs, El excused herself to walk Satchmo as she left the two agents alone. Diana sipped at her cup of coffee a moment before placing it on the table.

"Peter, what's going on? Jones didn't seem to know why you called me over and now you're fighting with Caffrey?"

He felt a tightness in his chest but swallowed hard before he finally spoke.

"Arigosis... he's been calling my house and my cell and Neal figured it out. That's why I had you and Jones looking into the numbers on that list. That's before I knew he was calling my house too. Neal spoke with Ari on the phone a few minutes ago. He propositioned him for El's and my own safety. I don't know how he found out about me but we need to take care of this while we still have a hand in it. I need to let Hughes know. Can you watch Elizabeth in the meanwhile?"

He glanced out the window in relief to see El coming back with Satchmo. Diana turned to see and nodded.

"Of course. Does she know?"

He nodded.

"I've told her something about it but not everything yet. I need to go talk to Neal and smooth things over before this gets any worse. I messed things up and I need to fix it now."

The door opened up and El was smiling at the both of them as Peter rose and hugged her, grabbing up his jacket and keys. She looked between the both of them a moment before she nodded at the unspoken words of her husband.

"Let me grab those sandwiches for you."

**()()()**

Neal arrived at June's and trudged up the sidewalk to the entrance. His body still ached from the day before and his head was throbbing a bit but he was too angry at Peter to care. He had almost died trying to do this case and his friend has the nerve to think he'd work with Arigosis after everything that happened? He chewed on his lip as he reached for his key but heard the door opening. Mozzie stood there.

"I was starting to think you'd been kidnapped! Aren't you supposed to be undercover?"

Neal didn't say much as he made his way inside and Mozzie closed the door behind them, following quickly.

"Gee, Hello to you too. Hey Mozzie, how are you? I'm fine how about you Neal? Just peachy..."

Neal just kept walking not feeling like company as he started up the stairs and continued to ignore his friend. He heard the echo of his friend's footsteps stop as he reached the halfway mark, paused and turned around.

"Mozz..."

He wanted to say more but he couldn't find the words as he turned back and started up the stairs again. Mozzie followed after a moment and they both ended up in his room as he dropped his bag over by the couch and headed straight for the kitchenette. He pulled out a bottle of wine and yanked the cork out as he poured himself a glass and re-corked the bottle. He didn't even taste the wine as he took a long pull and finished it off, quickly refilling the glass as he heard the door shut behind him.

"So we go from ignoring your friend to not sharing wine that you're obviously trying to get drunk from. Must be bad. Let's discuss it."

Neal walked over to the sofa and plopped down on it as he slowly sipped the second glass.

"Let's not. I want to be alone."

Neal placed the glass on the coffee table, rolling over onto his side and facing the sofa back as he closed his eyes and curled up. Mozzie didn't seem to get the hint as he heard his friend sit on the arm of the sofa.

"Pretending to sleep isn't going to get you anywhere, Neal. Tell me what's wrong or I'm going to ask you again."

Neal just kept his eyes shut, seemingly asleep till finally he spoke in a soft voice.

"_Peter doesn't trust me._"

He felt Mozzie move slightly on the sofa arm as he continued with his eyes shut and tried to disappear. He was still feeling pretty crappy and getting accused of taking a job from a person that almost killed him didn't help matters. He just wanted to fume for a bit.

"Of course he doesn't trust you. He's a Suit and you're a con. Neal, you might as well be telling me Elvis didn't fake his death or the Moon landing was real. Doesn't change anything!"

Neal sat up and opened his eyes, looking at his friend with a look of annoyance. He didn't want to have this discussion right now but Mozzie was one to never let a thing go.

"So what doesn't he trust you about? There's no more music box, no Fowler and no more Adler. What else can't he trust you about?"

Neal grabbed up his glass again and took a sip as Mozzie moved to sit beside him on the sofa.

"Did I tell you what I was going undercover for?"

Mozzie thought a moment then shook his head.

"Actually you didn't but then I've been away so we haven't exactly had a chance to talk. Who was it you were busting this time?"

Neal took one more sip of the wine before downing the rest and putting the glass back.

"Mikos Arigosis."

It was only a moment till he saw the color rush out of his friend's face.

"Nobody's ever been able to pin a thing on him. Are you saying you finally found the straw to break his camel's back? I'm impressed!"

Neal nodded then shook his head.

"They found out I was undercover. Beat me up pretty good, drugged me and then tried to cut my throat."

He said it all as he stared ahead and saw flashes of the incidents in his mind. Neal shivered slightly trying not to recall but it was still too fresh in his mind. Someone touched his shoulder and he jumped turning to see Mozzie there.

"I'm sorry. I guess the Suits came to your rescue if you're still in one piece?"

Neal nodded, smiling slightly.

"Diana got them good but I was pretty far gone. Minor concussion is the worse of it but my mind is fuzzy on a few things from when they drugged me. I don't think I said anything but..."

He stood up and took the glass back to the kitchenette as he opened the bottle and poured himself another glass. He needed to steady his nerves as he thought about the blanks in his memory. He'd been beaten during that time so that could account for it but how did Mikos know so much about Peter and El? Had he told them something while under the influence?

"Neal... but what? You really should learn to complete your thoughts. Impolite to leave me hanging there."

He nodded back as he sipped at the wine.

"I remember them asking me things and giving them nonsense back. They'd beat on me a bit to get to me talk and those moments come back a total blank. I don't recall if I said anything and now... Now Peter and El are getting calls from Mikos at home. He threatened them if I didn't do a job. He knows who I am, Mozz so I must have told him something. I put Peter and El in danger because I was compromised."

He leaned on the wall a moment then finished the glass off before putting it in the sink. He was feeling a bit woozy or maybe it was his concussion still. He made his way with a slight sway as if he was drunk to his bed and sat on the edge.

"Neal, this is serious. Arigosis has never had a conviction. If you actually got something on him and he knows who you are..."

He nodded at Mozz, slipping off his shoes and laying on the bed.

"You don't think I've thought about that? Diana's with El and Peter now. Jones is looking up the numbers I remembered which is why I knew that call was from Mikos. I just want to sleep... let yourself out or stay and finish off my wine. I don't care but let me sleep."

Neal rolled onto his side, his back to his friend as he started to slowly slip into unconsciousness. He wasn't really tired so much as stressed but the wine had helped to make him sleepy as he started to nod off. He felt someone pull a blanket over him as he passed out.

"I think I might just have some of that wine."

**()()()**

Peter kept looking over to the passenger seat where the small lunch bag of sandwiches sat there. He was trying to think what he might say to Neal in way of apology as he pulled up to June's street and parked across the street. He was just about to cross the street when someone bumped him and he felt something cold pushed against his neck.

"Agent Burke, I presume?"

He didn't move, uncertain what to do as he continued to hold the lunch bag in his hand and finally nodded.

"Good. I have a message for you for your friend."

The man held the gun firmly against his neck while whispering in his ear. When he was done the man slowly backed away, warning him not to turn around. Once a few minutes had passed, Peter turned but couldn't see anyone who matched the blurry reflection he'd seen in the car window. He pulled his cell out as he started across the street then stopped and went back to his car and got inside.

"_Agent Barrigan..._"

He sat there staring at June's home and thinking he should just go inside.

"It's Burke... How's Elizabeth?"

He heard movement in the background and the sounds of a TV.

"_Just fine. We were watching a sappy movie. How's Caffrey?_"

He swallowed hard.

"Have Jones meet me at the office. Something's come up."

**()()()**

Neal slept but his face twitched as he dreamed about what had happened to him.

_**So, Mr. Harden... you were telling us you like pie. Who's pie is it that you like?**_

_His vision was blurry, the voices echoing around him but with a buzzing in the background he couldn't ignore as he tried to swipe at the invisible flies but found his arms tied securely behind him. Where was he? Wasn't he... _

_His mind drew a blank looking up as a fist him him hard across the chin and then more fists hit him in the shoulder and chest. Someone drew close to him, their face vaguely familiar he thought as he tried to think how he knew them._

_**Nick... we're friends aren't we? You can tell me who's pie it is you like. There must be someone special that makes you pie.**_

_He felt a bit of confusion at the question. He was drunk or drugged. He wasn't sure which yet but he knew he'd been using pie as a distraction. There were secrets. Things he shouldn't be saying that wanted to be said but he had started talking about petty street scams and pie and now... now they were asking who's pie he liked. He actually did like pie. Someone had made him a lovely blueberry pie recently._

_**Elizabeth... she's an excellent cook. Brought me a blueberry pie.**_

_There, now she would get some more business, he thought. He was doing something good._

_**Elizabeth. What a pretty name. Is she your girlfriend?**_

_Neal shook his head, still trying to free himself and knowing he shouldn't be here. Something was wrong but he felt he had to talk._

_**Not my girlfriend. Wife.**_

_His thoughts were incomplete as he tried to finish what he said._

_**So you're married?**_

_He shook his head again._

_**Not my wife. Pretty and smart. He likes smart.**_

_The blurry man next to him gently grasped his chin and moved his eyes to meet his. They were a hazel green as he started to see who the man was._

_**He? A friend of yours?**_

_Neal nodded._

_**My friend and partner. He pulled me out of prison to work on crimes. Trying to make me a good citizen.**_

_He felt himself laugh a bit at the last part then someone hit him across the chin again and he slumped. He heard someone cursing in the background then a gently slap or two to draw him back to consciousness._

_**So your friend keeps you in line? What does he do? Is he a cop?**_

_Neal shook his head, looking into those hazel green eyes as deeply as he could being drugged and beat up._

_**Suit... FBI**_

_The man's grip grew tighter on his chin till he winced and the man let go. There were urgent whispers and he caught only bits and pieces._

_**FBI?... We have to find out who this is. Check everything on him and see who he might be working for with the Bureau. I can't... just do what you want with him. Kill him!**_

The vision started to fade away as Neal felt a hand nudging him. He tried to ignore it but soon he couldn't as he woke up and found June there. He looked around and didn't see Mozzie anymore as he started to remember why he was back at his own apartment.

"Neal... Mozzie said you were feeling a bit poorly. Did you need anything?"

She seemed concerned as she felt his forehead and brushed a hair from his face. He shook his head as he sat up and tried to think about what he was dreaming about. It had been important.

"I'm fine. Mozzie left?"

He remembered how he had treated his friend and felt badly about it but saw June shake her head.

"Actually, we're downstairs playing cards and eating some lasagna if you feel like joining us."

She was still smiling at him as he nodded and stood up. He was a bit woozy at first, June holding him steady.

"Must be the wine. Mozzie told me you had a bit before you dozed off. I'm sure whatever you and Peter argued about will be fixed soon."

She said it so casually he almost didn't react.

"Mozzie told you that?"

He felt a flush come to his face but she just grasped his arm and made him look at her.

"I guessed it on my own. Mozzie wasn't upset but he said you came home alone so I knew what happened considering Peter came to get clothes for you just the other day. Now... we'll have a nice quiet dinner and then you can call Peter back. Ok?"

He nodded obediently but also she was right. He needed to talk to Peter regardless of what happened. Maybe he had overreacted. He wasn't exactly himself after what happened. He would call Peter when they finished dinner. The clock read 6:30 now. He could call him in an hour.

**()()()**

Peter showed up at the office and was up in his floor in moments. Jones was waiting for him even though it was past normal hours.

"Boss, you wanted to talk to me?"

He nodded briefly as he took a seat next to his agent.

"Yes, did you find anything on those numbers. Arigosis is still using them."

Jones frowned a bit then shook his head.

"You're right, he was but I just tried tracking a few now and they're all gone. If they were using them earlier, now they've been shut down."

Peter stood and cursed as he paced the floor and then looked at his colleague.

"Maybe that's why he sent that goon to tell me what he wanted. Someone came up on the street by June's and had a message from Arigosis to Neal. Neal told me he was asked to do a job but he refused even though the man threatened El and myself. I should have believed him when he said he didn't take the job."

Jones was quiet but his expression knowing and thoughtful.

"Guess you two had an argument?"

Peter looked at his friend and nodded.

"It was a stupid argument. Let me type up what happened and put it in Hughes' office. I'll add what Caffrey told me about what he remembered happening just before we found him. Thanks for the work on the numbers, Jones. Wish it had panned out."

Jones nodded as he started to pack up his stuff and head out.

"See you tomorrow?"

Peter nodded from above as the agent left him alone in the office.

**()()()**

Neal was having too much fun when he finally said night to June. Mozzie snuck off after a quick apology but he had already forgotten what had happened knowing Neal. He went back up to his room feeling a bit tipsy but not by too much. They'd played a few games of gin, poker and some blackjack. Surprisingly, June had them all owing her several thousand in matchsticks. He smiled at the thought as he closed the door and went out on the terrace a moment for some air. He was calmer than he had been earlier and felt a bit guilty at how he'd acted.

_I'll call him in the morning. I'm still off work but I can stop by or something.._.

He was thinking of that with a smile on his lips as he went back inside, changed into something more comfortable and slipped between the covers. If he took some of June's coffee as a peace offering that should work maybe some of those croissants with the cream cheese too?

He smiled broadly as his eyes shut and he felt himself fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

The next morning, Peter was staring at the lunch bag El had given him the day before when he woke up and found it in the fridge. He had meant to give it to Neal but then he'd been held at gun point. He realized Neal was telling him the truth now. Things were getting more complicated considering Hughes left him a voice mail saying he would take them off the case soon. They were going to send a detail to June's for Neal and have an agent riding with Peter later that day.

He sighed as he grabbed the milk from the fridge and went back to the dining table. El was out early with Diana, having to do some errands for work. Hughes had approved the agent's choice to assign someone to his wife but would be changing to another agent should Diana be needed for another case. Peter understood as he finished up his breakfast alone and headed out to the office with a quiet: "_Have a good day, hon_" to the air.

Traffic was killer on the way as he did what he could to get to work on time. He switched on the radio but soon turned it off when the static grew to be too much for him. Something had been up with the radio recently. He'd have to get the mechanic to look at it.

**()()()**

Neal got up early despite not having to go to work. June seemed surprised smiling at him as she came by with coffee and a thermos.

"As you requested. I guess you're going to talk to Peter? I'm sure things will be fine. Just remember... he's your friend. He's probably just as upset about this as you are."

He nodded back seeing the motherly concern in her eyes as she carefully straightened his lapels then gave him a small kiss on the cheek before he left. He grabbed a cab outside and headed for the Bureau.

Traffic was bad but the cabbie seemed to avoid the worse of it and they made it sooner than he expected. He figured by the time on his watch that Peter would just be coming in. He headed for the garage to surprise him when his cell phone rang.

"_Mr. Halden. So glad you could answer. Has it been done?_"

Neal blinked confused by the voice till he recognized it and felt anger fill him.

"I already told you. I'm not your errand boy. I'm not doing anything for you, Mikos. Don't call me aga..."

He was interrupted.

"_I'm sorry you feel that way, Nick. I was willing to spare your Fed friend but if you refuse even after he talked to you..._"

Neal was at the garage entering as he saw a familiar car and figure ahead. It was Peter but the agent was still sitting in his car.

"What do you mean talked to me. About what? I don't understand..."

Neal was feeling a sense of panic, walking quickly across the garage towards his friend as he heard mobster talking to him.

"_Oh, feigning ignorance will not help you or your friend. I hope defying me was worth your friend's life. Good-bye Mr. Halden._"

Neal was just a few yards away as he saw Peter exiting the vehicle.

"What did you talk to Peter about, Mikos? Mikos!"

Neal was in a full run now, heading as quickly as he could towards the Taurus and Peter. He had a very bad feeling as he pushed the phone into his pocket, Arigosis having hung up on him. He saw Peter closing the driver's side door, back to him when he cried out.

"**PETER!**"

The agent turned, smiling in a relieved manner as he started to walk towards him. Everything seemed normal, too normal actually when after just a minute or so the world was suddenly turned upside down and Neal felt himself thrown back by a horrible yet familiar blast. Memories of the explosion of Kate's plane came back to him as he saw the silhouette of Peter and fire only this time his friend was the victim. Neal felt everything move in slow motion as his body was lifted up by some invisible force and he was suddenly airborne. He wanted to scream in anguish and terror but his body hit a concrete pillar hard, knocking the wind out of his lungs as he bounced off the hard surface and slumped to the ground in a semi-sitting position. For a moment he thought he might have died from the impact till his vision went from black to blurry, another figure landing like a rag doll only a few feet beside him.

_Pe... ter?_

He wanted to talk but the words stuck in his throat, his body frozen as he sat there staring, his mind blank as he thought back to everything over the past year, the current case and then all that had happened that day they'd drugged him came back with deadly accuracy. He had done all he could not to talk about things. Neal had held onto his consciousness and his secrets throwing out all sorts of ridiculous things at Mikos and his men till the pie prompt spoiled it all. The mobster was smart and he had used that to his advantage figuring out the key to getting what he wanted from him. Reverse psychology. Neal had foiled himself and his friends.

_**Nick... your friend. What is his name?**_

_Neal felt himself trying to avoid speaking but he was on a roll when he'd given them the prompt about pie. His fault he had brought it up and now his lips moved of their own accord. What was that old saying about loose lips? His mind tried to fight the urge to speak but his mouth moved on it's own, his voice evident. There was a respect to his tone as he spoke, another part of him lambasting him for saying what he wanted to hold back._

_**Peter... Peter Burke.**_

Now it all came back to him as he stared into the flickering remains of the Taurus, his mind frozen in time as his body refused to move and the figure beside him remained motionless. Neal had sold his friend out to Mikos. They had found the watch and figured out what it was and that's why it had been offline. When they finally left him with the two killers, it had been a trap for Peter. Mikos wanted to see the agent for himself using him as leverage to make Neal work for him legitimately. It was meant to be revenge and blackmail against both of them.

Neal's eyes didn't move, the silent flames roaring before him as a loud ringing and buzzing filled his head. Someone approached from his right, his eyes slowly turning at the hint of shadow more than sound to see who it was as the blurry figure stepped over him and headed towards the figure laying limp against the pavement to his right. They started to lift the figure in the tan trench coat, Neal wanting to speak but only able to watch helplessly as they walked back towards him, stepping over his legs to get away. He managed to raise a hand and grasp the edge of the trench coat in his hands as the figure moved past. They paused when they felt resistance, turning back to glare at him beneath the mask. He could only just read what the man said, his eyes and lips visible while his face remained secreted away by the ski mask. Another figure dragged Neal along till he was thrown into the back of a van with the other figure in the trench coat. His head swam, the buzzing louder as the bell rang in the background and he wanted to reach up and ask them to stop the sounds.

They bound his arms and legs and gagged him, someone slapping him a bit as their lips moved in the darkened interior of the van they were inside of. They were telling him something important but he couldn't hear or read their lips here, a hard slap waking him some from his stupor before he was unceremoniously tossed head first out of the vehicle as it turned the corner. His body rolled with a painful bounce across the asphalt of the road, his head somehow not hitting the ground till he rolled against a parked vehicle and smacked up against their white wall tires. He was staring up at the sky, the still early morning rays of sun barely over the skyscrapers as he noticed the sudden harsh flash of red and blue lights in his peripheral his mind wondering if that's where the buzzing and bells came from just before his eyes rolled back and he fell into the dark abyss.

**()()()**

Strange images filled his mind as he lay in the darkness. He didn't know how long he was unconscious before he started to up. He remembered exiting a car when someone called to him. He turned, smiling at the figure as he turned to meet them. He hadn't noticed the breathless look to them as he heard them call his name, the voice echoing across the parking garage. The placid feeling was soon gone as an invisible giant tossed him head over heels to the ground several yards away, his eyes just catching the other person thrown backwards by the sudden blast. As he continued to wake up, his body ached from the memory of flames at his back and being thrown against the floor of the parking garage. His head rang with a sound like a bell but under the sound he heard something else, voices talking in hushed tones as he tried to pull himself out of the darkness. He felt rough hands lift him up despite the pain, his eyes seeing that figure staring up at him with crisp blue eyes before the darkness took hold and he passed out.

Time passed and he continued to remain trapped in the darkness, voices hissing around him like so many snakes. He dreamed of fiery flames swirling around him like angry serpents, their tongues burning at his skin which tingled and ached. He continued to hear the voices, their words becoming clearer with each attempt to exit the darkness.

"_I think he's waking up. You think his friend will do as we requested?_"

There were whispers of voices and then someone answered.

"_If he doesn't, the agent will die._"

He wondered who they were talking about as he listened and tried to hone in on the voices, his mind slowly escaping the pull of the darkness. It took a moment to understand the words, their meaning seeping in as a chill went up and down his spine when he heard that someone would die. Their voices were less than friendly as he slowly felt the aches and pains of his body increase in higher intensity as he came closer to consciousness. His eyes fluttered opened to an unfamiliar space. His mind guessed it had to be a hotel room, a junkie one at that he thought as his face crinkled at the thought of why he might be here. The room was dirty with water stains on the ceiling and a slight musty smell that filled his nostrils and made him want to cough. His eyes slowly scanned the room till someone broke his view and smiled coldly down at him.

"Hello... Peter. It's so nice to finally meet the man who sent us his sweet pet Nicholas."

His mind was confused, uncertain what the man meant. The stranger spoke pointedly at him of things he didn't understand. He opened his mouth to speak a face coming to mind that didn't fit the name. He saw blue eyes and a smiling face with a charming expression floating before him.

"Who's... Peter?"

He didn't understand who that was or the other name. They were both foreign to him as he tried to think who he was or who this man might be. His memories were hiding from him, nothing in his head telling him where, who or what. It was an empty slate as he continued to look around the room and tried to figure out what was going on. He saw a look of anger on the man's face as he held his chin between his fingers and squeezed tightly.

"Don't play coy with us, Agent Peter Burke. We know who you are and your consultant friend. Now... he's going to do a job for us to get you back. I've already prepared a little message for him."

Peter... they thought his name was Peter? He tried to remember but none of this made sense to him. He remembered fire and flames and then... nothing but that face with the blue eyes. He wasn't sure who he was but they seemed to think they knew him. He tried to sit up and found himself tied to the small cot he lay on, his arms pulled and bound behind him to the legs as were his ankles. The little motion made him feel a bit nauseated as he tried to overcome the aches and pains his body felt and figure out why he was here. The men whispered among themselves a moment, his captors unhappy with him and angry but he didn't know why.

Was he a prisoner? His mind held no answer for him as they continued to talk but it started to sound like a buzzing as his head throbbed at the temples and he finally passed out again.

_He was dreaming of a space full of cars. He was just getting out of his own when he heard someone calling. He turned, a smile on his face he thought. He couldn't see the person calling him but their tone sounded urgent yet familiar. He knew this person. He started to walk towards them when the scene flashed to another with a plane. He was suddenly in a small airport hanger talking to someone. The same someone? He wasn't sure what was going on but a small plane stood in the background and someone was looking at them through the front passenger window. He felt a kind of deja vu at the situation till his mind went blank and he fell into a dreamless sleep._

**()()()**

Elizabeth's eyes were red as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and tried not to start crying again. Diana said nobody had found a body in the ruins of the Taurus so Peter was more than likely still alive. Maybe he was in shock and wandered from the scene. They had every available agent looking for her husband, something that should make her feel more secure but meant either someone had Peter or he was laying hurt somewhere out of sight. She had nodded to the agent as if she believed but that didn't explain the eyewitness reports of a black van throwing Neal out to the curb in front of the FBI building. She remembered her husband telling her the telemarketer she's been irritated with wasn't who she thought which made a cold shiver run down her spine. Had someone been stalking them from her husband's case? Memories of Fowler and the bugs in their phone brought back a certain fear to her and anger.

She heard a knock on the door that returned her to the present as she quickly rinsed her face with cool water and dried it before exiting the small lavatory back to Neal's hospital room. Hughes stood there, Diana sitting on the couch by the window obviously on guard.

"Reese? Did you find Peter yet?"

Her voice choked knowing the answer but she had to hear it for herself. He slowly shook his head and pulled her close as she leaned on his arm and felt as if she might just faint. He sat her in a chair by Neal's bedside, the young man still and quiet but for a faint wheeze of breath and the hiss of the respirator. He's been unconscious for the past three days, his limp lifeless body having been dump in front of the FBI building by a large black truck that had quickly disappeared into the early morning traffic.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. We're doing everything we can but until Caffrey wakes up we don't have any clues other than what Jones and Diana told me about his investigation into those calls you were getting."

She nodded with a slight sniffle as she wiped at her eyes and gave him a thankful look.

"I appreciate everything you're doing, Reese. Thank you."

El turned her attention to Neal's broken body. The doctor said he was in a coma due to the head trauma, broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. They had gotten the swelling down to a minimal but his broken ribs made it hard for the young man to breath easily which is why they had put him on a ventilator. They didn't have him in ICU mostly because he wasn't as critical as he could have been. The fact he had been rather limp when thrown out of the vehicle had helped minimize his injuries but considering the minor burns and bruising received from the explosion, it all added up. With his previous injuries still fairly fresh, the doctor was worried it might cause some minor brain damage but until he woke up, they couldn't evaluate him or his future condition. It was a waiting game at this point.

She took the young man's hand in her own, his hands wrapped up due to scrapes and minor bruising. El kept hoping he would respond but he hadn't in the three days he'd been admitted. Reese excused himself and Diana move outside with him to talk to him a moment before coming back in.

"We're going to find your husband, Mrs. Burke. Trust me."

Elizabeth nodded thankfully but her heart was feeling cold and empty as she thought about who would have done something so drastic and destructive. Her husband had been working on a bunch of numbers he said Neal had given him. It was Neal who knew that the calls were from someone on their current case. Anger filled her as she thought about the nerve of the person who had done this to her husband and his partner. They were her family and someone had done this to them.

"Promise me something, Diana."

Her voice must have sounded colder than normal as she saw the agent stiffen, face paling some. The agent looked at her with a worried glance.

"If I can..."

Elizabeth's eyes glistened with anger and fury as she stared up at one of the agents her husband put so much trust in. Diana was one of his few confidants when it came to work and anything dealing with Neal. Her husband believed in justice over revenge but at the moment, she could see the pain everyone felt from seeing Neal hurt and her husband missing. It was because of this anger she said what would normally seem an alien concept to her.

"If you find the people who did this... kill them."

**()()()**

He woke up to the cold splash of water on his face, looking up through bleary eyes to see the same men from before. His head continued to throb with a painful beat as they pulled him up to a chair and strapped him in. He was still with them? This wasn't part of his nightmares? He had flashes of fire and flames, face twitching in memory as he tried not to think of the feeling of heat on his back. He coughed as his breath caught in his throat and someone hit him hard on the back, helping him catch it to some degree. That man was there again. The one who spoke to him before with hazel green eyes. The expression in those eyes were cold and evil, something about this man making him feel anger if not a sudden protectiveness he didn't understand. He wanted to strike out and hit the man but he didn't understand why except for that vision of blue eyes. This man had done something to someone close to him... his vision of that mystery man in his dreams came back to him as he saw the hanger and plane again.

"Peter, so nice of you to join us again. Are you going to insist you aren't who you say you are?"

His attention returned to the man waking him from his thoughts of the mystery man and the vision of fire and flames. He wasn't sure what to do as he reluctantly shook his head feeling it was best to play along with them then to get beat up again. The man with the hazel green eyes smiled down at him, patting him on the cheek in a derisive manner. He started to feel pissed off again, anger brewing within as he glared up at the men holding him captive. That protective feeling fell over him and he wanted to tear the smirk off the man's face.

"Good good... so, we need some information from you. We're going to make sure we take advantage of having a real agent here with us. There must be some secrets you can hand us?"

The man made a motion and he was suddenly aware of hands holding him tightly, his arm bared as they stabbed a needle roughly into his skin. He struggled some but they continued to hold him despite the fact he was tied to a chair securely. He winced, feeling warmth from the site almost immediately as his body started to feel less tense. The faces of the men and the room started to swim around him and blur in and out as the drug took effect almost immediately. His mind started to play bits and pieces of things he didn't understand, flames and explosions the main part of the visions from his dreams. The man in his dream, the one calling to him was starting to come into focus now but he couldn't hear what he said or see all of his face. He twitched involuntarily at the onslaught of memories his mind tried to throw at him, breath ragged as he gasped for air as the heat of the memory filled his reality.

Just when he thought he might burn in the inferno, a woman's face appeared in his mind's eye, a lovely face with blue eyes and long dark hair. His hands wanted to reach for her, caress her cheek as he tried to decipher the images he was seeing. She was smiling at him, her lips moving as he heard her speak to him.

_Hey, hon..._

He found himself smiling back her, his body slowly falling under the influence of the drug they'd injected as her face grew faint as a voice interrupted his thoughts. The man with hazel green eyes was asking him something now, the woman's face disappearing into the ether of his fuzzy mind, breath growing harder to catch, pulse racing as he fought the drug's effects. He wanted to see her again and the man with blue eyes, the mystery figure from the hanger but the man slapped at his face, talking to him about things he didn't understand. Whispers of hidden thoughts started to come to the surface but it was still too murky for them to fully reveal themselves as he felt a horrible ache in his temples as the man continued to hammer him for information.

"No... I don't... know. I don't... know..."

The man was smiling at him, face closer to his now, hazel green eyes filling his vision.

"I know you know something about my case, Agent Burke. You were the one who sent Mr. Halden to investigate us. He's a con is he not?"

Peter fought the man's voice, knowing he shouldn't speak although his lips began to loosen up as he felt his resolve leaving him. Faint images of people and places started to pop up in his mind as he felt an overload of information trying to swim to the surface of his mind. The pain in his temples and skull became more intense as he fought it and a feeling of nausea.

Halden? He knew that name but it wasn't... real. Nicholas was the name the man with hazel green eyes gave him. Nicholas Halden. He was a ghost. A figment of their imagination. Again he saw the face with blue eyes smiling back at him and that protective feeling came over him as he fought against his bonds, struggling to be free.

"No... you... can't... have him! He's... chang... ed. Can't... have... him..."

His chest started to hurt as he felt a seizure coming on and his eyes rolled back in his head. He heard urgent voices around him the man with hazel eyes or some other figure shaking him. His chest burned and the vision of fire and flames came back to him as he saw the man standing there in the hanger with the plane in the background. He could see those blue eyes clearly now, a hint of regret in them. The man was leaving.

_You said good-bye to everyone but me? Why?_

_You know why._

_No, I don't. Tell me._

He couldn't hear the last part, voices interfering with his memory as they interrupted, bringing him back to the reality of where he was. His mind refused to tell him much the memories there but whispering like so many bees in the background of his brain. The pain in his chest and head increased, his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to break through his ribs and straight out of his chest. He gasped for air, his throat tightening up. Was he dying? He saw the man again, a kind of shrug to his shoulder in his dark gray coat as he turned, overnight bag slung across his chest as he looked at him with those watery blue eyes. There were tear there and something else...

Other voices broke through but he could still see the young man staring back him with regret and a manner that made him think he was on the fence about something.

"What's wrong with him? Quickly stabilize him!"

He heard them talking till he felt the pressure in his chest increase even more and felt his breath stick, his throat tightening even more. He saw the figure turn to face him, their lips moving as they spoke.

_You're the only one who could change my mind..._

There was a kind of comfort there in those words, one he couldn't explain as he moved forward towards the figure. He had to stop them. They were special and he felt a kind of protectiveness for them. He reached out with one hand to grasp theirs just as an explosion filled his mind's eye and he felt his breath and heart stop as darkness overcame him and the figure faded to nothingness.

**()()()**

_Neal dreamed of bees that haunted his very thoughts, or maybe they were flies. He wasn't really sure but they seemed to fill his very head as if their nest were in his brain. He struggled to drown the sound out but couldn't as another pervaded their ever persistent buzzing: A bell. It wasn't like a chime from a church but a very loud ringing as if from an alarm or phone. He kept seeing a phone in his dream, wanting to answer it but unable to, a string of numbers he was certain he recognized showing on the small screen as he lifted the phone and stared at its screen. There was no sound when he finally answered the cell, only the buzzing of angry insects as he tried to listen to the voice over it and couldn't, his head ringing as the sounds grew louder and he wanted to scream. He dropped the phone seeing those hornets come flying out of it's receiver and moving towards him en-mass. He fell to the ground and closed his eyes, covering his head protectively. He felt those insects stinging at him, eyes looking up to see another figure nearby watching. They were safe as he took the stings and bites, protecting them from the angry bees._

_It seemed like days before the buzzing grew to a lower octave but continued while the ringing pervaded his thoughts now and grew louder. He kept answering the non-existent phone in his dreams but never could hear who was calling, the number haunting him as he tried to remember who it was that was calling. An feeling of urgency made him think he should know why but the buzzing and ringing distracted him to no end making him dream of being tied up in a bell tower, the huge bell ringing over head till he wanted to cry out, those hornets flying around his head with angry buzzings as their voices canceled everything else out. He bore the burden knowing he was saving someone else. At some point he no longer saw the figure as he closed his eyes in hopes of escaping the images but found himself back in another nightmare. Someone hovered over him, talking to him but he couldn't hear because of the buzzing and ringing in his head. He shook his head to clear it and they slapped him hard with a frustrated expression. He could just see their lips moving but it was too dark to see what they were saying till light suddenly invaded the space and he found himself falling and flying..._

With time the sounds faded to a quieter sound and he could sleep. His eyes were still closed but he could sense he was conscious. He heard blissful silence... it was actually silent with only a faint reverberation as if a bell were ringing in the distance. It was still loud enough to bother him as he tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He sensed movement and twitched as someone touched his shoulder. They touched it again, grasping his hand and he moved but couldn't yet wake up enough to open his eyes. It was a brief respite from unconscious as he passed out again into that unnatural silence and a dream of angry insects.

**()()()**

_Fools! What collateral do we have now if he's dead?_

The voice sounded less than happy but far away as it reached him. He felt cold as he tried to move but couldn't. In his mind he saw two hazel green eyes staring at him coldly as the voice continued to speak.

_Just get rid of his body! He's only one of two loose ends. You weren't supposed to blow up Mr. Halden! Who was monitoring him?_

The voice continued with angry undertones as he sensed movement, his body moving but he wasn't doing it. Several hands held him and then he was weightless, moving swiftly but heavily through the air. It was only a moment till he felt a splash, sinking into something cold and wet as liquid entered his nose and mouth. He felt a slight motion of his arms and his body starting to react to the invading water as he sunk deeper. He was struggling but those voices had left and the sound of a car taking off is all that reached him although faintly below the surface. He tried to fight his way out but something dragged him down and that's when he saw the item in the darkening water. His eyes were now open though he couldn't remember them being so before as he tried to pull the item off. He was too weak to do so as it dragged him further down below the icy water. His hands were free as he reached into one pocket and found something and started to cut at the bindings holding the item to his ankle. It was hard to do with his breath failing him, his body aching and cold. Finally he felt the offending object fall away along with the item in his hand as he felt his chest burning for air, his hands flailing to push himself back up towards the surface. He could see it through blurry eyes and then his mouth opened as he gasped for breath short of the surface. Water filled his lungs as he gave one last look up and felt his body go numb.

He felt frozen, bobbing like some buoy on the river, eyes seeing but not seeing as he sensed a slight motion as he body moved along with the flow of water. Suddenly he was washed up against something, face out of the water enough as the tide lessened. He heard the sound of a boat horn in the distance and then suddenly his body shuddered and water poured like a fountain from his mouth and lungs as he gave a thankful gasp for air and shivered, eyes closing as he slump against the shoreline. He thought he heard a woman's voice talking to him, speaking from the darkness. Long dark hair with light blue eyes smiled back at him, his hand reaching for the figment as he lay there.

_Hey, hon._

He felt a slight smile curve his lips as he started to pass out, replying to the phantom just before his eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Hey... hon..."

**()()()**

Elizabeth stayed by Neal's bedside as much as humanly possible, Diana her protection as another couple of agents sat outside on guard duty. They weren't taking any chances now that the case had turned into attempted murder with a missing agent. It had been a week and Peter had still not been found. Although they knew the numbers on the Burkes' home phone and cells may have been associated with Arigosis, it was circumstantial at best since the numbers were from burners. Without the actual phones or proof (_something Jones had not been able to find_) of them being in Arigosis' possession, it was all hearsay at best. Hughes was upset as was Diana with the results. Elizabeth was more frustrated and depressed with what little they let her in on knowing they were protecting her from the truth but she needed to know if her husband was alive or dead. Jones came by off and on to give his sympathies and let El know how things were. When she did leave the hospital they had her at a safe house under lock and key. Today was a day she was going to back to the safe house for a while but for now she was visiting with Neal. He had reacted to her touch the other day and the doctor had said that was a good sign.

"If you can hear me Neal, wake up."

She gently grasped his hand in hers and felt his slightly cool fingers wrap around hers as she smiled with a surprised expression.

"Neal?"

He didn't seem to respond to her voice but as she gently squeezed his hand he answered it back tentatively with his own. She reached up to brush gently at his hair, careful of the bandages and his injuries. He was wrapped mummy-like around his chest, his right shoulder and arm wrapped up and in a sling as most of his head was bandaged from the gash and bump he'd received. Again he'd been lucky not to crack his skull although the doctor was still worried there might be some other injuries there until he woke and showed them otherwise.

"Come on Neal... wake up."

She kept talking but he seemed to respond more to her touch than the sound of her voice as she watched his eyes flutter a bit then open if only a crack. A slight hint of blue stared around languidly before falling on her and then closing again. She reached to kiss his forehead gently and saw those eyes open again, this time a bit more as they continued to look up at her. The pupils were a bit too large but otherwise his eyes seemed to see her and she smiled brightly at him.

"Neal, can you hear me?"

She saw him just stare at her, a blank look on his face before he blinked up at her. He shook his head ever so slightly confusing El as she spoke again.

"Neal, can... you... hear... me?"

She could see his eyes following her lips a moment and then his eyes look back up into hers as he shook his head again. El felt a bit of frustration but was more worried than anything as she reached across for the nurse call. He just watched her, his eyes starting to close again but she gently shook him.

"Stay awake, Neal. Understand?"

Again she saw his eyes move down a moment then back up as he nodded sleepily and seemed to be trying to obey. She gently brushed at his hair as he smiled faintly up at her, shifting his body a bit and making a low groaning sound as he did so. She patted him gently on the head and he looked up at her with an uncertain look.

"It's ok, Neal. You're safe."

He nodded at her some but raised a hand slowly, deliberately and touched her lips as she started to speak again, a curious expression on his face.

"Something wrong Neal?"

He moved his hand after a moment, his lips parting some as he tried to speak.

"C... can... t... he... ere."

She blinked back at him as he leaned back heavily on the bed and seemed to move his head around to see the room better.

"But you shook your head..."

She noticed he didn't respond as his eyes looked at the windows and she gently grabbed his chin and turned his head back towards her.

"Neal... you must hear me. You shook your head."

He was watching her lips again she noticed and then looked up at her with a shake of his head.

"No... t he... ering. Ree... ading."

It confused her a moment what he meant as she turned at the sound of the door opening. The doctor stood there a concerned look on his face till he saw that Neal was awake.

"I see Mr. Caffrey is awake. How are you feeling?"

Neal was still looking at El as she turned and noticed he wasn't responding. She saw him looking at her curiously as she looked back at the doctor who came closer, gently taking Neal's free hand in his as he checked the young man's pulse.

"It's a little fast but that's understandable under the circumstances. He just woke up. It should settle soon. How's your head?"

Neal was looking at the doctor a moment as if trying to think of what to say and then finally he answered in his hoarse voice.

"Huuurrr... tsss. Ring... ing."

The doctor paused looking over to El a moment.

"You hear a ringing in your ears?"

Neal nodded after a moment reaching up to point at his ear and then closing his eyes a moment. The doctor clucked his tongue as he looked to El and spoke.

"That isn't good. It's not uncommon under the circumstances but if he can hear me, he must not have lost much hearing. It should go away."

Neal's eyes remained closed a moment and he didn't nod his head or anything as they thought he had fallen back asleep. El nudged him gently and he opened his eyes with a questioning look.

"Did you hear what the doctor said, Neal?"

Neal looked confused, shaking his head.

"Read... ing lips. Can't hee... ar."

El looked up at the doctor who blinked back.

"Incredible! Mr. Caffrey... you can read my lips clearly?"

Neal's eyes left his long enough to read what he said then went back up to his and nodded with a slight shrug.

"A great talent but... how much can you hear of my voice?"

Neal shrugged again.

"No... thing. Just... ring... ing."

The doctor nodded, pulling out a pad and pencil and writing some stuff down then pulling the page from his notepad and handing it to Neal. The young man read it and blinked up with a wide eyed expression.

"It may not be permanent. Sometimes this happens with people exposed to loud sounds or have head trauma. Could be a combination of the two. As your ears heal, you may get your ability to hear back. I can't guarantee how long this may take. We will give you some tests."

Neal nodded, his eyes expressing his worry that he tried to hide. El kept her hand in his as the doctor continued his exam, checking his heart and lungs with the stethoscope and then his eyes with a penlight.

"Your eyes are a bit dilated still. It's been a week so that means there's still some trauma in your head some place. It might be the cause of your hearing. We'll get you prepped for those tests. I'll have a nurse come for you. Ok?"

The doctor was making sure he spoke slowly for Neal as El watched the young man's eyes stare at the physician's lips then look up and nod in reply. She watched how he followed their every move, twitching some when his attention got averted by something and the nurse showed up all of a sudden. She'd never been deaf but Elizabeth could imagine it was hard not to have those clues people usually have to know something or someone was coming. Neal seemed on edge as the nurse and El helped him into a wheelchair with the IVs attached and wheeled him out of the room. He was looking around, craning his head and she thought his ears as if to hear as people passed, his eyes scanning their lips trying to read them as they passed by or stood off to the side. She saw the frustration as he finally sat back and closed his eyes as if tired of straining himself. The nurse looked between them uncertain what was going on other than her task to move Neal to the testing area. When they arrived, El gently touched his shoulder, the young man shuddering a bit then opening his eyes again and nodding as they helped him out of the chair and the nurse gently removed his IVs so they could put him in the CAT scanner. The doctor wanted them to do all the tests, El looking for him among the techs and various nurses.

"Dr. Marcos will be here shortly. He's looking in on another patient. We won't start without him."

El nodded feeling some relief in that. She felt a hand touch hers and Neal looked up at her with curiosity. She saw the nurse was turned away from him so he hadn't been able to read her lips. El crouched down next to him and spoke slowly.

"We're waiting on the doctor. He will be here soon. Relax."

Neal's eyes were on her lips then back up to her eyes again as he nodded a bit self-consciously. She felt his hand gripping hers firmly but gently, the stress evident in his posture. He didn't look comfortable as he leaned back in the wheelchair and tried to get comfortable. She asked the nurse for a pillow and the nurse left and came back with a one El gently sandwiched between Neal and the chair. He looked more comfortable now, smiling up at her.

"Thanks."

His voice was quiet with a bit of raspiness to it. His pupils were still too big for her comfort but he was alert and conscious, eyes moving around to follow people till she sensed that frustration in him, his hand squeezing hers a bit tighter as he closed his eyes and leaned back again. A few minutes later the doctor came, El straightening up which alerted Neal as he glanced around from her and then back to where the nurse and doctor now stood. Dr. Marcos smiled at them both as he crouched down to talk to Neal.

"We're going to do a number of tests. If you are too tired, let us know. We can stop for a while if you want to rest. Have you had a CAT scan before?"

Neal nodded his head, El surprised at the response and her hand in his must have expressed something as he looked up at her questioningly. She shrugged at him as he turned back to the doctor.

"Good. Lydia here will get you prepped. Mrs. Burke if you will come with me..."

Neal looked a bit worried as he saw what the doctor said, El looking down at his hand holding hers. She bit her lip a moment not wanting to leave him yet knowing she had to. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead before she spoke, her face in front of his so he could read her lips clearly.

"I'll be **RIGHT** there."

She pointed at the glass wall where the techs were. He finally nodded as he reluctantly let go of her hand and she followed the doctor to the observation area.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

They did every sort of hearing test on Neal that could be possibly done. The MRI and CAT scan revealed some pressure and swelling in Neal's head and ear canal from the injuries he sustained in the blast but otherwise every other test showed his ears should be working, function there but probably prevented from his head trauma. El was glad to know his hearing would return as was Neal but in the meanwhile, the doctor said there was little they could do to help him hear beyond waiting. Once the swelling went down everything should work normally again so Neal would be temporarily deaf in the meantime. It wasn't the best news but it was better than it could have been.

Once he was back in his room resting, Neal felt a frustration at not being able to hear things. He watched El bustling around the room trying to keep busy, quietly speaking it seemed to nobody in particular till she'd turn and realize he couldn't hear her, his friend stopping to sit and talk to him, her eyes meeting his.

"I'm worried about Peter."

Her hand moved up to wipe a tear from her eyes but he beat her to it, looking at her and feeling a bit watery eyed himself. He remembered very little of what happened beyond the explosion and then waking up in the hospital. Peter had been there but that's all he knew. He didn't remember why or how or even who about anything involved in Peter's disappearance. Hughes had come by and El had explained the situation to him as he spoke as clearly as he could to Neal. The young man remembered nothing other than going to work to meet up with Peter but not why. The older agent nodded, gently patting him on the arm and telling him to get better soon. El left a few minutes to talk to the agent outside while Neal stayed in the room alone, the silence bothering him as he looked around knowing there should be sounds, his eyes looking at the clock in the corner he could imagine ticking, the beeping of the monitors next to him and other things like the bed creaking when he moved. He could imagine the sounds vividly but it wasn't like hearing the real thing.

El returned after a moment moving towards him with a look he recognized.

"I have to go. Diana is taking me to the safe house. I'll be back tomorrow. Satchmo says hi."

He smiled at the last part as she hugged him gently, kissing his forehead and with a sad expression she turned and left.

"I'll be here."

He knew he spoke but he could only feel it, no sound for him but El had paused, nodding her head without turning before she left the room and the young man by himself.

**()()()**

His mind was empty, only a vague hint of phantom thoughts passing through, occasionally nudging him to semi-consciousness as he lay on the rough ground unconscious.

_He saw a light in his mind, moving towards it as he felt a warmth there and suddenly found himself standing on a sidewalk. He didn't know where or why but he stood there, noticing the house before him with beige trim and a few steps leading up to the door. The place felt familiar as his feet moved him slowly but deliberately forward in this dream towards the steps and up till he stood by the door. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, one separated by his fingers till he pushed it into the lock and opened the door. A part of him thought this felt natural while another part told him he shouldn't be going inside. He didn't know who lived here or why he had the key. He hesitated but something drew him forward as he opened the door and walked inside, a small entrance way with hooks on the wall to his left and a small table where he quickly dropped his keys and other possessions before removing a tan trench coat and hanging it up on a hook. He heard a bark, turning to see a large yellow lab come bounding over, tongue lolling as it stopped at his feet and licked his hand, his other hand petting the dog on the head. This felt good, familiar but he still didn't understand who or why as he watched the dog cock its head and turn to run further into the house._

_He followed the dog, noting the homey feeling of the place, the coziness of it. Pictures hung on the walls. Tapestries and everything had a feeling about it that spoke of someone he should be remembering. The floor was wood with various rugs with vibrant designs that matched the decor covering it in spots. He noticed a staircase by the door that led up he guessed to another floor as he continued through the first level and noticed the window and curtained back door. He imagined there must be a small little patio out there with a trellis, flowers, plants... He wasn't sure how he knew that but he could see it without looking outside._

_**You're home! Hey hon.**_

_He turned wondering who she meant and he saw a smile on her face as she moved closer to hug and kiss him. It felt good, his arms wrapping around her and touching her hair. It was soft and silky, dark and lovely, her skin a peach tone, her eyes blue... Something about those eyes reminded him of someone else but he gave into the kiss and the scent of her as the memory continued and she pulled slowly away._

_**I have dinner simmering. Should be ready soon once you wash up. Don't forget we have company coming tonight.**_

_He blinked at her uncertain who she meant as she moved back into the kitchen and he could see all of her now. He nodded as she turned and looked at him with that smile and he slowly made his way back and towards the stairs. The bathroom was up there, he knew that for some reason as he started slowly up the wooden stairs and noticed the pictures along the wall. One showed the woman with a man, their faces smiling and happy and he wore a ring. The ring stuck out to him and he tried to think of its significance but the memory eluded him as he continued up the stairs and down a small hallway past a decorative table with flowers. There was a door before him and to his right as he entered the first one and found it was a bathroom as he had thought. He quickly washed his hands and face, looking up into the mirror but seeing a blur. He wiped curiously at the mirror but the blur remained only on his face. His hands and body were crisp and clear but his face... it was strange that he couldn't see what he looked like. He shrugged it off despite the worry of not knowing what he looked like as he moved out of the small bathroom and opened the other door._

_The room was cozy, with a couple of chairs to his right, a bed by the window near the wall and two wooden chest of drawers. There was a mantle where a fireplace sat straight ahead. He noticed books, CDs and other various knick knacks on the mantle, looking at them curiously before he moved to a closet in the corner and opened it up. Men's clothes hung inside as he slowly changed from the clothes he wore to something less restrictive. He felt as if he were stealing someone else's wardrobe but it all felt so familiar to him. He had finished changing when he heard a doorbell and knock from below. He quickly pushed his shoes back on and headed back towards the stairs. He noticed the woman reaching down to move the yellow lab as she answered the door and he could just see the top of a man's head. He slowly moved down the stairs, a kind of excitement coming over him as he tried to remember who this was._

_The man was younger than him, maybe in his late 20s or early 30s with dark brown hair, light olive tone skin and when the man's face looked upwards, blue eyes. He saw no real details but for the blue eyes and the dark hair, a kind of blur of the face when he'd try to get a good look. The mystery man smiled at him just before the scene began to fade away and his mind fell back into that dark endless void._

**()()()**

Neal slept, a restless sleep that made him shift some in the hospital bed, hands gripping at the mattress and sheets till his knuckles turned white.

_He was dreaming, walking down a long sidewalk beside a familiar building. He was looking for someone, the hustle of the city loud around him as he continued walking. He felt a buzz in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone and hearing an indistinct voice. Neal tried to understand what they said but all he knew was that he was suddenly angry and scared, running down the sidewalk and into a dimly lit area filled with cars. He was searching for someone, looking desperately around when the scene changed and he found himself out on a tarmac, a plane some yards away. Someone was talking to him as he turned and saw a man standing there. The man seemed to be asking him something, Neal turning to look at the plane and a figure peeking out of the passenger window. When he turned back the man was gone and Neal was afraid for a moment, feeling the buzz of his phone in his pocket again. He pulled it out and pushed it to his ear. The voice was there but he couldn't hear it, that feeling of anger and worry coming back to him as he turned to see the plane and saw two figures looking back at him now._

Neal woke up in a cold sweat, his body aching as he found himself sitting upright, mouth open as he gasped for breath then fell limply back to the mattress. He noticed movement to his left as the door opened and a man with a blue FBI jacket and gun obvious underneath ran inside and looked at him curiously. He didn't know the man other than he'd been an agent assigned to guard him. The man glanced around the room and then back at Neal, his lips moving but words going unheard as he tried to understand. The man was too far away, his vision a bit blurry as the man came closer and he could see something of what he was saying:

… _ok? I heard a scream._

Neal nodded, trying to get his thoughts together after the nightmare. He only remembered parts of it but he knew that Peter was in danger. The man pushed the nurse call as Neal noticed the man continued to talk to him but he couldn't get but a syllable or two as he caught the man's lips in his line of sight. He was too tired to explain to the man he couldn't hear him as he closed his eyes and started to relax. His heart was still racing as he remembered the plane and seeing Peter on it with Kate.

_Kate..._

He opened his eyes and turned to find the agent holding the door open and talking to someone who finally walked inside and he saw it was his doctor. The doctor saw his expression and nodded to the agent, who's back was to Neal as he entered the room and the agent left them alone.

"I understand you had a nightmare?"

Dr. Marcos seemed very astute Neal thinking Mozzie might like him as he nodded reluctantly up at the man. He twitched slightly as the man took his hand in his, the doctor's hands warmer than normal, and took his pulse. He noticed the man waited till he was looking at him to speak again.

"Little fast but you'll live. Do you want to talk about it?"

The man was smiling softly, a look Peter often had when he wanted to ask him something but knew Neal didn't want to discuss it. Neal shook his head, turning it to look at the window across the way. He felt a small squeeze of his hand and turned to see the doctor smiling.

"Maybe another time. Get some rest. Did you want a sleeping pill?"

Neal thought about it a moment before he finally nodded thinking he didn't want to have another nightmare. Sleeping pills might help. The doctor nodded, going to a shelf and opening it with a key before he pulled out a bottle, popped out a pill, locked up the shelf again and filled a small paper cup with water before returning.

"Take it with all the water."

Neal nodded as he popped the pill into his mouth and downed the water till it was gone. The doctor smiled taking the cup and patting him gently on the arm.

"Just rest ok? I'll have someone check on you later."

Neal gave a nod, the pill already starting to take effect as he felt his eye lids grow heavy and his body hard to move. He shifted slightly, fighting the effects but not really wanting to as his head lolled to one side and he found the doctor's face fading to black.

**()()()**

He felt something nudge him, poking him in the side but not hard. His body ached and he thought he could hear someone speaking.

"Is he dead? His clothes are dirty and he looks dead. Maybe he's a bum?"

He wanted to turn to see who they were talking about as he felt his hand move, pushing at the dirt and someone made a startled gasp.

"They're alive! Shit! Call someone. What's the number for emergencies?"

The voices sounded young, his ears getting better as he heard a sound like someone dialing on a cell phone. He felt a tentative hand on his shoulder and he was flipped over, eyes opening up as he looked up and saw a teenage boy looking back at him with a scared expression on his face.

"Mister? Hey... Mister are you ok? Rand, his face is all scratched up and there's blood!"

The teen looked afraid but was slowly removing his pack from his back and pulling out something that he heard torn till the teen had managed to wrap it around his head where it hurt the worse. He nodded a thanks to the boy, eyes starting to close when he felt another shake.

"Don't go back to sleep! I was told you have to stay awake, Mister. Are you thirsty?"

He heard those words and opened his eyes again as he nodded up and the boy helped him sit up enough to drink from a small bottle of water. He drank hungrily not realizing he was so thirsty till the bottle was emptied.

"We can get you more. Stay here. Rand are they coming?"

The boy had left him a moment, their footsteps crunching on leaves and gravel before the boy who wrapped his head came back.

"Rand's going to get help while we wait here. I have a granola bar if you're hungry..."

He thought he might be but his body ached too much and suddenly the idea of food was just too much as he managed to roll over, away from the boy and throw up into the water. He heard a sound of disgust from the boy but felt a hand holding him in place as he finally finished and the boy gently eased him back up onto the shore.

"My name is Jeremy. Can you tell me what your name is Mister?"

He looked at the boy, mouth opening then closing as he realized he didn't know. The boy seemed to be waiting for him to answer as he shook his head and tried to speak.

"Don... t kno... ow. Where... am... I?"

Jeremy looked concerned but he seemed to be holding his own which impressed him in some odd fashion. The boy shrugged.

"A bridge not too far from the city. My friend and I came out here to hike and photograph some stuff for our class project. We jumped the fence into here and found you. Were you mugged or something?"

He shook his head at the boy, uncertain what to say as his throat and mouth stung from the bile still there and the days he must have been without water and food. He heard the boy shuffling to the side then come back with another bottle.

"It's fruit juice, probably not good for anyone but you look like you could use the drink. I don't have any more water."

He nodded thankfully as he sipped at the juice and winced a bit. It was a bit acid on the tongue and sweet but his body craved anything at this point, drinking the juice till it was gone. By then they heard the sounds of sirens and Jeremy was craning his head to see where they were coming from as flashing lights approached in the early evening light.

"Looks like they're here. We're going to have to find a way to get you over the fence. I didn't see a gate. My parents are going to kill me for trespassing but lucky for you we did."

He nodded as his eyes started to close again, Jeremy leaving him and calling out to someone. Everything started to grow quiet as he slowly began to pass out, a voice echoing in the back of his mind.

_Hey Hon..._

**()()()**

_His mind was filled with strange images, a beautiful young woman with swarthy skin and dark hair smiling at him. She wore a gold colored badge clipped to her belt. She was talking to him about someone the name not registering as he listened to her._

_**I'm surprised you didn't put him on lock down. The meeting with Fowler is in a few days.**_

_Fowler... where did he know that name from? He tried to think but listened as the younger woman kept talking and his eyes moved around the room they were in. He saw diplomas on the wall, a nice desk between himself and her as she sat talking to him. He could just see past her from the office to a room beyond with cubicles and desks and more people working. He had the feeling this was familiar but couldn't quite place it as she continued about someone he knew he should know. He answered back._

_**I'll have to tell him eventually but not until I have something solid to share with him. I don't want to get his hopes up.**_

_He heard himself talking but didn't recognize the voice although it felt right. He sounded like an authority figure, the young woman obviously in his employ which became more obvious as another figure walked up and knocked on the door. He saw a young man enter and smile at them both._

_**Hey Boss. Diana... Am I interrupting? I have those files you wanted.**_

_He felt his head shake, eyes seeing a picture on the desk he hadn't noticed before of the same man and the woman from his previous dream. They looked happy together and he began to wonder who the man was as his mind grew fuzzy and started to fade again. The man and woman continued to chatter around him but he didn't hear what they said. He concentrated on the picture only looking up and across through the window to see that same dark haired man with blue eyes again. He sat at a desk towards the exit, a hat twirling in his hands as everything faded away._

When he woke up he was in a strange sterile looking room, the decor indicating it was a hospital room. He thought back to another room that filled his mind, a dirty water stained room that smelled of mildew and dust but it disappeared from his memory as the scent of antiseptic and bleach filled his nose and he gave a quick glance around the room without moving. He wasn't sure if this was just another dream as he lay there staring at the dull room. After a moment the door opened and a middle-aged woman with shoulder length dark blond hair and brown eyes entered. She wore green scrubs and a white lab coat, a stethoscope hanging loosely around her neck.

"Hello there. You're a very lucky individual."

He glanced up at her questioningly and shook his head as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position. She moved closer to assist him as she fluffed his pillows and he smiled at her.

"Thanks. I don't feel so lucky. Head hurts. Where am I?"

She kept smiling, her hand gently taking his wrist in her hers as she took his pulse.

"County. Those boys found you two days ago and it took the ambulance a bit to get permission to cut the fence to drag you out and bring you here. You had no ID or anything on you so they didn't know who you were till today, Mr. Burke."

He glanced at her curiously, the name sounding familiar but not enough he could say he knew it.

"Did you say my name was Burke? What's my first name?"

His mind was still fairly empty when it came to who he was or how he had ended up as he had. An image of fire and flames made him shudder a moment before he felt the doctor gently squeeze his hand, bringing him back. She warned him before checking his ears and then eyes and reflexes.

"Peter. People have been looking for you. They've already contacted your boss who was heading the manhunt and we're waiting to hear back from your wife. We called your home number but nobody's answering."

He blinked at her. He had a wife? He was married? He thought about the woman in his dreams. Was that his wife? He didn't think he'd be so lucky but then it was a dream. Maybe she belonged to the man he kept seeing with the blue eyes or the one in the pictures.

"Thanks. I don't remember much... of who I am or what happened."

He heard the crinkling of bandages on his head as he furrowed his brow to think but gave up when his head started to ache.

"Give it time, Mr. Burke. Once your wife or friends come here, I'm sure things will start to come back to you. You had a pretty good knock to the head and it looked like you may have fallen somewhere hard but you really only had bumps and bruises. Nothing broken. You were very lucky. By the way, My name is Dr. Thomson but you can call me Jeri."

She held out her hand and he took it gingerly, his arm feeling a bit sore.

"Rest. If you need something to help you sleep, I can give you a sleeping pill?"

He shook his head wanting to stay conscious as long as possible. She nodded with a soft pat to his arm before leaving the room. He was alone now, the beeping of the machines almost comforting he thought. He wasn't sure who had taken or hurt him if that's what had happened but liked being here in the safety of the hospital. There was something secure about it as he relaxed and started to fall asleep again.

Peter didn't sleep for long before he heard the door softly open and someone creep quietly inside. He felt a kind of panic come over him but another feeling took hold. Peter started to prepare as he slowly opened his eyes to see a young woman moving to sit beside his bed, her hand reaching for his.

"Peter..."

She sounded surprised as she smiled at him, something about her manner and face familiar to him.

"Do I know you?"

She looked at him as if he were joking then that smile faded as she realized he was serious, coming back but softer.

"Diana Barrigan. We work together. You're my boss."

He looked at her curiously, his mind trying to figure out if she was telling the truth and if she was why he couldn't remember. She seemed to understand.

"We've worked together for 2 yrs now. You brought me in to help with a case some time ago."

He shook his head with a little shrug thinking back to his current dream. There had a been a woman like her there with a badge. He looked down to her lap and saw a badge there. She was watching him.

"Ms. Barrigan was it?"

He was very polite and she seemed a little surprised by it almost hurt but nodded that smile still in place.

"Diana... We've been worried about you ever since finding Neal in the condition he was. He couldn't tell us what happened or where you were his memory full of holes. The explosion ruined a good bit of the garage and your car is totaled."

She looked at him with an almost chagrined look that made him smirk slightly back at her before her expression turned serious again.

"I wanted to be sure everything was good before we brought your wife here in case it wasn't you. Hughes hadn't had a chance to come in person due to working the case with Ruiz and Organized Crime. They've taken it over since everything literally blew up..."

He was just listening to her talk understanding what she said and not knowing how or why as he nodded back.

"Sounds like everything's under control despite my disappearance. So who is this Neal person?"

She blinked back at him her mouth slightly agape with a slight look of shock if not surprise. It took a moment for her to compose herself again as if she were holding back a laugh or disbelief.

"You don't remember Caffrey? Wow... you must have really had a good knock to the head if you forgot him."

He saw her shake her head before she spoke again.

"Sorry, just you chased him forever and then... well you work together. It was a surprise to everyone and now you've forgotten him. Strange. Your wife might find that interesting."

She was being rather candid with him something he felt must have been their natural candor in the past if he could only recall.

"My wife... the doctor told me about her. I... don't remember being married."

His voice went quiet at the end feeling a kind of embarrassment although he had no reason to feel badly considering the circumstances. He didn't remember the young woman here but something about her made him feel comfortable talking to her openly. She gawked again with a slight flush.

"They must have gotten you both good. Caffrey forgets the case and what happened and you forget all of us. It's all good. Do you remember Hughes and Jones?"

He shook his head and she just nodded with a soft smile.

"Well at least it's everyone and not just a few choice people. I'd be worried if you forgot Caffrey and remembered everyone else. Just glad you're back boss. It will come back to you soon enough."

She sounded confident, a concerned look on her face as she held his hand and he squeezed it back. He had a flash of memory of her in a yellow dress with a bright smile on her face as she looked over at him.

_**Admit it... you were worried about me.**_

_He felt himself shake his head as he put something away and smiled at her with relief._

_**Just worried what you'd do to him.**_

The memory faded and he realized she had been talking to him.

"I'm sorry. I missed what you said. Repeat that?"

She frowned slightly asking if he was ok and he nodded before she repeated what she had said.

"Now that we know you're ok, Hughes will probably move you to the hospital we have Caffrey at. I'll call him soon as I leave and then once you're moved and settled Elizabeth can come visit. She's been worrying about you since you disappeared a week ago."

A week? What had happened he had been hurt and missing a whole week? What kind of work was it he did that made his life so dangerous. He was trying to think when he noticed her badge again at her belt and noticed the holster. She was obviously law enforcement but he couldn't quite read what kind of badge it was.

"Diana... what is it we do? I mean, what kind of work am I in?"

He hoped he didn't sound too foolish asking but she didn't seem to mind him asking although her surprised look remained.

"You really don't remember?"

He shook his head and she pulled her badge off having noticed him looking at it as she handed it to him. It was a shiny gold color on leather and he saw the insignia in the middle: _FBI_. She was a Federal agent which meant he was a Federal Agent working for the FBI. He blinked not thinking he could do that kind of work but knowing somewhere in the back of his mind it was true as he handed it back to her.

"Thanks. Tell my... wife not to worry about me."

She nodded, noticing the hesitation in his voice when he spoke and hugging him lightly before saying her good-byes and leaving. He felt a kind of sadness when she left but also confusion. He was a Federal agent which meant he must have been on a case. Someone had either taken him or tried to kill him and he escaped or just got away. Diana had mentioned an explosion and another person: Neal Caffrey was it? He thought of the man in his dreams with dark hair and blue eyes and it seemed to fit although he was still uncertain how it all connected.

Peter sighed, rolling over as comfortably as he could as he closed his eyes, relaxed and tried to fall asleep again.

**()()()**

Elizabeth knew something was going on when she woke up and found out that Diana had left her with another agent to watch her. The younger woman hadn't left her side since the situation that started so something must have changed. She asked the other agent but he didn't seem to know what was going on before she went back to her room and closed the door again. She hoped nothing had happened with Neal, her mind keeping distracting with him as she mothered him on her visits as she worried about where her husband might be. It had been a whole week and they still hadn't found Peter. She was beginning to think he was lost to her but something told her to keep up hope. She wasn't ready to give up as she busied herself with visits to Neal. She missed her dog but June had offered to take him while the situation continued. Neal's landlady had been nothing but helpful when she was at the hospital and they visited. She had been unable to visit since just before Neal woke but had hoped to come soon now that she was no longer busy with family matters.

She was tense all day as she paced her room, played cards with one of the agents outside and finally heard the door open and saw Diana.

"I brought Chinese. Who's hungry?"

Elizabeth was glad for some distraction as the agent smiled at her in a different way as she left the food for the other agents and moved closer.

"We need to talk. Hughes sent me to check out a lead on Peter and it panned out."

Elizabeth nearly fainted right there as she heard the young agent's tone.

"You mean... Where? How? When can I see him!"

The other agents turned and Diana just smiled as they moved into the other room and spoke privately.

"He's a bit beat up but he's well and they're moving him to the hospital with Neal tomorrow. You'll be able to see him then."

El didn't want to believe it till she saw him but if Peter was ok and alive... she was too excited for words as she plopped down on the edge of the bed and tried not to think about it too much.

"What did he have to say?"

She noticed the expression on the young woman's face and wondered what it meant. Diana moved a bit closer, sitting down with her and taking her hand in hers.

"He didn't know who I was... in fact he had forgotten who Neal was. He didn't even know he was an FBI agent when I told him what we did. Peter seemed surprised."

Elizabeth blinked uncertain where this was going till she felt the squeeze from Diana and heard the rest.

"He... didn't remember you either. He was confused about it all but I think if he sees you, it will all come back. He was comfortable talking to me and seemed to understand it all even before I realized he didn't know me. I just think that little push from you will make all his memories come back."

El nodded suddenly afraid. How could Peter forget her and their life? Neal and his job... Diana and Jones? Hughes? They were all such a large part of who he was it just seemed so incredible to think he had forgotten. She wondered about what she had been told and thought it must have been far worse than she realized.

"Peter doesn't remember anything? He has to! I can't... You're right. When I go maybe... he'll remember. He has to. Thank you Diana. Thank you for everything."

She hugged the young woman who hugged her back before they separated and stood.

"So are you hungry? I think there was a packet of broccoli beef in there for you. Peter... well he once said that was your favorite."

El nodded with a little wipe of eyes. She was glad to hear her husband was alive and well but to think he'd forgotten his life. She felt suddenly very alone but Diana was right. Once she showed up he would remember. He had to.

"Thanks. I am feeling a bit peckish."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Neal's body was totally relaxed, his mind drifting into the darkness of dreams as the sleeping pill entered his blood stream. It had been a good idea to take it. He slept and could forget everything for just a little while as he lay floating in the darkness, drifting aimlessly between flittering thoughts here and there. Bits of memories passing by quickly. He thought he heard something other than that silence that had been pervasive the past week. There was a voice in the background talking to him, drawing him towards it as a memory passed and he was swallowed up by it.

_Neal was walking down a familiar sidewalk, his eyes looking forward as he walked confidently along the block. The taxi had dropped him off near the FBI building and he was making his way towards the parking garage in hopes of catching his friend Peter coming in. He was earlier than usual, bringing a peace offering of sorts in the form of a thermos full of June's Italian Roast. He smiled knowing he had been a bit rash in his anger at his friend but he had been hurt, both of them feeling a bit off from everything that had happened with Mikos Arigosis. Neal wanted to make up, get back to where they were before the argument and he hoped Peter felt the same as he held the thermos cradled in one arm._

_He had been walking only a few feet when he felt the buzz of his cell, pulling it from his pocket and lifting it to his ear._

_"**Mr. Halden. So glad you could answer. Has it been done?**"_

_Neal blinked confused by the voice till he recognized it and felt anger fill him._

_"**I already told you. I'm not your errand boy. I'm not doing anything for you, Mikos. Don't call me aga...**"_

_He was interrupted._

_"**I'm sorry you feel that way, Nick. I was willing to spare your Fed friend but if you refuse even after he talked to you...**"_

_Neal was at the garage entering as he saw a familiar car and figure ahead. It was Peter but the agent was still sitting in his car._

_"**What do you mean talked to me. About what? I don't understand...**"_

_Neal was feeling a sense of panic, walking quickly across the garage towards his friend as he heard mobster talking to him._

_"**Oh, feigning ignorance will not help you or your friend. I hope defying me was worth your friend's life. Good-bye Mr. Halden.**"_

_Neal was just a few yards away as he saw Peter exiting the vehicle._

_"**What did you talk to Peter about, Mikos? Mikos!**"_

Neal woke up, sitting up straight as could be, the sudden realization of what the dream meant coming to him. He was about to lay back down when hands grabbed him in the dimly lit room and he felt something pulled over his face keeping him from seeing who it was. He sensed movement but could still hear nothing, the silence deafening as he felt his mouth covered by a large hand, other hands turning him painfully over onto his stomach as he was bound and something was pulled around his mouth through the cloth sack over his head gagging him. He had no idea who was taking him as he struggled weakly, the after effects of the sleeping pill making him groggy. Those hands continued to hold him, his legs bound as he was carried between several hands and dumped into a box of some kind that moved. It seemed to be filled with clothes or cloth, a slight smell of bleach and detergent obvious. He continued to struggle till someone smack him hard across the face through the sack and he slumped within the box. He had a sense of someone covering him up with more cloths the weight of them making it hard to breath as they covered him and he felt the box rolling along, a kind of vibration to it that made him think of those shopping carts with the bad wheels as he sunk into a semi-conscious state.

At some point he felt himself dug out of the pile of cloth and lifted into something as he felt rather than heard the slam of the lid to wherever he was closed. He sensed nothing else until the motion of whatever he'd been put into started. He must be in the back of a vehicle but he couldn't say or certain with his eyes covered and his ears deaf to all but the low hum and ringing he still heard since the accident. Neal slumped back knowing it was useless to struggle without knowing if someone with a gun was next to him. He was blind and deaf till they removed the sack from his head and he could see what was up and maybe read their lips if they looked at him. He hoped his hearing would come back soon as he slumped back and let exhaustion and the aches from his head and wounds lull him to sleep.

**()()()**

Peter was surprised when orderlies showed up before dawn the next morning to wake him up. He hadn't expected to be moved so early from the hospital but Diana had only said someone named Hughes was going to authorize it. The agent outside the door checked the paperwork, the agent a precaution Diana had gotten authorization for when she left him. He saw the agent nod as the orderlies quickly packed up Peter on a gurney to take him to the waiting ambulance. They looked a bit rough around the edges to him for EMTs or medical people for that matter but what did he know when his memory was full of holes?

They took him down the elevator with the agent in tow. The man was young, blondish hair cut short in a military cut. It surprised him since most of the agents he'd known were more Harvard class elite.

Harvard.

He thought about how he knew this, thinking more memories might come when he suddenly noticed something odd about the orderlies. Two of them put on masks while the third turned to the agent and quickly smacked him against wall of the elevator, stunning him. He pulled on a mask as Peter watched helplessly, his body strapped into the stretcher as one of them reached down and pushed rags into his mouth, pulling tape over his lips as they held a scalpel to his neck.

"It's a good thing you're alive, Agent. Our boss thought he wouldn't get what he was looking for."

The man pulled another mask over Peter's face to hide the fact he was gagged before they pushed a rag against the stunned agent's face and Peter watched the man slump more. There was as ding as the elevator opened up. A few hospital staff were there available to help get Peter into the ambulance one of the orderlies with him pointing at the agent and saying something about him fainting. The staff went to look at him while the fake orderlies quietly overtook the driver and one EMT and he heard the doors to the ambulance slam shut and lock. He saw the staff outside looking confused and worried as they tried to figure out what was going on as the vehicle took off quickly. He could just see a young woman in scrubs with a phone calling urgently before he found himself face to face with the man who'd held the scalpel to his neck.

"We did that with minimal casualties. Mikos won't like it but it makes it harder to hide when they know who we are. We have our ways of throwing off a trail."

The man's voice was cold and brought a chill to Peter as he stared up at the man, dark blue eyes staring back at him they looked almost violet. He had that flash of memory of the man with dark hair and blue eyes but knew this was not the man he was thinking of as he slumped back on the gurney and tried to get a hint of where they were going through the windows. The man seemed to sense what he was doing, the scent of something overpowering and sweet reaching his nose as a rag was pushed against his face.

"Can't have you guessing our location although with a memory like yours, what can we worry about?"

They knew he'd forgotten...

_His thought stopped there as he found himself standing in a garage somewhere, turning as someone called his name._

_**PETER!**_

_There was a man there, a younger man with dark hair in nice clothes. The figure looked breathless as he ran towards him but Peter didn't seem to notice, a relief at seeing him evident. He started walking towards him, a smile on his face. Everything seemed like it might work out and he could apologize for what he had said. _

_Yes... he'd been rash to assume Neal would just do what Arigosis said and his friend had been right to be angry. He was about to call out to his partner when there was a roar behind him, heat and flame and a blast that seemed far too familiar picked him up off his feet as he watched the same happen to Neal. The young man smacked into a nearby pillar with a loud crack as Peter felt himself thrown head over heels near the same pillar. His body ached as he lay there, something wet dripping down his forehead that smelled metallic. Smoke and heat choked him as he lay there, wanting to look up at Neal to check on the younger man but unable to move. The roar of the explosion still rang loudly in his ears and his pulse that raced and beat like a drummer in his temples. He wasn't sure how long he lay there till suddenly someone lifted him up and he had his first look at his friend._

_Neal lay there sitting slumped against the pillar, a streak of blood evidently leading from higher up to where the young man sat. Those blue eyes were dull glassy orbs staring upwards at him without seeing it seemed till he thought he saw them move and the large black pupils shrink enough to let him know his friend was alive just before everything went black..._

**()()()**

It was an angry Reese Hughes that showed up at County trying to figure out how his agent had been kidnapped, another drugged into a stupor and the medical staff tricked into allowing it all to happen. Jones was with him, taking off desk duty (looking into files for the case mostly) to help with the actually search. Diana was still with Elizabeth along with two other agents at the safe house locked up. It had been one of those mornings Reese wished had never happened. Ruiz and his crew were doing surveillance on Arigosis but had failed to realize the people they'd been tracking were a red herring till they'd caught them. The mobster had distracted the FBI with one thing while he took Peter right from under their own noses. Could the day possibly get worse?

"Uhm... Sir? You might want to take this call."

Jones sounded a bit shell shocked if not afraid of something as Hughes turned to him with a frown and sighed.

"If it's Ruiz saying anything more about how sorry he is..."

Jones shook his head.

"No Sir. It's the other hospital... It's about Caffrey. You really need to take this."

Jones looked pale as if he thought Hughes might hit him as he took the cell and pushed it testily to his ear.

"Agent Hughes, to whom am I speaking?"

He saw the look on Jones' face as the agent turned to talk to another nearby colleague with a worried look on his face. It was obvious his subordinate was scared of something as Reese heard the news and his face flushed red with anger, although concern was still evident.

"WHAT? When did this happen? HOW! Get someone to look at the surveillance footage. I'll send Agent Barrigan over there. Yes... I'll hold."

Hughes was absolutely livid, the morning having officially gone to Hell as he heard the news. Neal Caffrey, their consultant had vanished and nobody could figure out how. The guard Diana had left on the door said they woke up (yes they'd fallen asleep at their post and didn't remember anything or anyone getting by.) That had been more than enough to piss him off but then a Dr. Marcos had come on the phone to tell the agent that the man guarding Caffrey showed signs of having been drugged so it wasn't his fault. They would do everything to cooperate and help to find Mr. Caffrey. The doctor was transferring him to the hospital director to get more information and see how much they could find out about what had actually happened.

"Sir... I'm going to talk to security about the footage..."

Hughes just nodded at him vaguely before whispering something to him about being discreet. Jones nodded as he ran off and the director of the other hospital came on with him.

"Yes... Ms. Axelrod, our man is missing. I'm sending another agent, an Agent Barrigan. She's going to need to see a copy of your surveillance footage for Mr. Caffrey's room. Yes... I appreciate your cooperation and discretion. Thank you again, Ms. Axelrod."

He hung up the phone feeling more stressed out and a little sick at the thought someone had taken both of his agents. He's already had more than enough worry with Caffrey nearly getting killed and the explosion where both Peter vanished and Neal was hurt but this was beyond anything he'd had to deal with even with terrorists in his career past and current. Arigosis was playing his cards close and he was determined to get the man arrested and his men back safely if possible. They would just have to wait and see what the mobster wanted. There was always a ransom and as much as they were told not to negotiate with criminals this was one time he wouldn't mind tossing the book out the window. He was damned if he was going to let Peter go or Neal. He'd find a way.

Reese sighed, wiping at his face tiredly. It was entirely too early in the day for this and he wondered if Elizabeth knew. He hoped not but he would have to tell her eventually. This was the part he hated about his job and he was too close to this to feel he would think rationally but he had to. It was his job.

"Agent... get me the forensics report on what happened here. Anything they find I want it ASAP! You understand?"

The agent nodded with a nervous shake of their head as he motioned them off. He was getting too old for this sort of thing he thought as he went back into the room and looked around. Forensics was still mapping the room out, little cards everywhere and a few bags with minor bits and pieces evident. He ran a hand through his hair as he pulled out his phone and made another call.

"Barrigan... Let me know as soon as you're there. Does she know?"

He listened, his face tight.

"Let me tell her. At least she's still asleep. Yes, I'll go visit and then I'll be at the other hospital soon."

Hughes' hung up, moving out of the room and hoping the day would end better than it started as he exited.

**()()()**

Neal was jostled awake by something that felt like a car stopping, eyes opening to dim darkness. He panicked for a moment uncertain what was going on, the fact he couldn't see and hear making him more terrified as he felt rather than heard movement as the car moved and shook as people may or may not have closed the doors. He waited to see what would happen, finally sensing a breeze and more light beside him through something cloth over his face. Rough hands grabbed him up as he struggled slightly, more awake than he had been but still unable to free himself as they carried him to somewhere unseen. He sensed movement and a breeze indicating he was outside somewhere without his eyes to show him or his ears to give him clues, he could be anywhere at this point. His breath caught in his chest as he swallowed hard to overcome his fear and terror, trying to think of Peter now that he remembered what had happened. Mikos had him and they had tossed him like so much refuse out in front of the FBI building.

He squinted, closing his eyes as the bag was pulled from his face and the gag removed as he coughed and sputtered, feeling the action but not hearing over the deafening silence. They had pushed him into a hard wooden chair, strapping him into the frame securely, his ankles bound to the legs. He looked around at everyone trying to get a good look at their faces, see if he could read what they were saying as he noticed their lips move but no sound still. Some of them hit him when he didn't reply to what they said but he couldn't keep up with them all, eyes flashing around the group as he tried to get a hint of their conversation but just felt a pain in his head as he slumped back against the chair and closed his eyes. It was no use. He was able to read lips but this was impossible with all the people turned from him and out of sight. He could answer but to what means? He might be saying _Yes_ to "_Kill me_" or _No_ to "_Do you want to be free?_" and he'd never know it. It was while he contemplated this dilemma someone hit him hard across the face with an open handed slap. His cheek burned from the contact as he opened his eyes and found Mikos Arigosis there, hazel green eyes close to his.

A man was next to the mobster just within eyesight as he tried to read what he was apparently whispering. He could only catch one small part:

… _being stubborn._

If he meant he wasn't responding to their queries, they were right only part way. They obviously didn't know he was deaf but should he tell them? Would it really matter or would they just kill him and Peter if his friend was still alive. He kept his eyes on the two, Mikos watching him out of the corner of his eye as he whispered back.

_Don't worry. He'll do what we ask. Bring in the other one._

Neal wondered who they meant a moment as the words sunk in when he remembered they might still have Peter. Was he alive then? He noticed movement around him as the goon left Arigosis side and exited with a few other goons. Mikos moved closer, grasping his chin in his thin fingers and tightening his grip till Neal must have made a noise.

"I see you are paying attention now. I want to be sure you understand the extent of what I can do before you decide to say no to me again."

Mikos didn't let go of his chin as he made a motion with his head and Neal turned his eyes to see them bring in a limp figure with bandages around his head and body. It was Peter.

"Peter! PETER!"

He knew he was shouting but he couldn't hear himself and the agent was slumped over as they dropped him into a chair across from him and strapped him in. Neal struggled in his bindings but couldn't get free. Mikos smiled coldly down at him.

"Look at me, Nicholas. We're going to play a little game. Your turn is first."

Neal had no time to react, the hands grasping him from behind and holding him in place despite his bonds. Someone held a large thin needle before his eyes which was soon pulled out of sight. He thought he saw Mikos' lips moving and the other men talking around him in silence as he felt his head pushed forward till his chin touched his chest. He was held like that tightly before he felt the pinch and pain. He knew he was crying out but he couldn't hear it as the needle penetrated the base of his skull and he felt a horrible tingle move down his spine till he slumped forward limply on his own. His eyes were just open a bit, body numb from the needle as he could just feel hands touching him, fingers pressing at spots around his neck and behind his ears. There was a feeling like his joint popped, jarring him and the needle causing more pain as he felt his mouth open.

He had heard it.

Neal didn't want to believe but their was movement around him, voices speaking in low tones; the humming low and ringing gone. He heard his breath loud in his ears as he became intrigued with the thought he could hear again. For a moment he forgot he was being tortured when he felt another prick just behind one ear and he heard himself scream, his voice loud and shrill as the needle poked deep into his flesh and he felt a horrible pain.

"I think he's beginning to see what I mean now. Leave him to think and then we'll start with his friend. I think Mr. Halden needs some time alone."

Neal slumped there unable to move, body burning with pain and a tingling numbness. Whatever they'd done it hurt but somehow it had caused him to hear again. It had seemed like a year since he'd woken up deaf but now he realized just how much he'd missed hearing things, looking at his friend as he raised his eyes, head laying limply on his chest. Peter was still out cold, head slumped back against the chair. Neal wanted to call out and make sure the agent was ok.

"P... Pee... ter..."

It was hard to breath as he fought the pain and moved to raise his head some. The agent didn't stir so they must have drugged him. He noticed the hospital robe and a little paper bracelet around Peter's wrist. It didn't make sense to him in his current state of mind as he dealt with having his hearing back and the pain. He was starting to pass out, wanting to reach out and wake his friend when he heard a low moan. His eyes moved up a moment and Peter was stirring.

"Pe... eet... er?"

Neal couldn't hold on, the pain and discomfort too much as he passed out again.

**()()()**

Someone called out his name. He turned in the parking garage and then everything exploded. He gave a small groan, head and neck hurting him as he tried to sit up and found himself bound to a chair. Peter couldn't understand how he'd gotten here from the parking garage. Hadn't he just been walking to meet Neal? His head ached as he tried to fill in the gaps when he looked down to find he was in a hospital robe and under that it felt like he had a thin tee and boxers at best. His eyes focused on the room around him, a cellar of some kind converted to a meeting area. It was carpeted but empty at the moment minus the chair he was in and someone sitting across from him.

_Neal?_

He couldn't talk, something stuffed in his mouth and pulled across his lips. Peter strained as best he could and managed to move the chair closer to the limp figure before him as he nudged their head with his own. He groaned, the contact making his forehead ache but he needed to wake them.

_Neal! Wake up!_

The young man didn't respond but he could make out the shuddering of his friend's body off and on, face twitching some but eyes shut tight. Neal was in pain. It was obvious. Peter kept trying to break himself free but the bonds were too tight as he finally gave in, exhausted from his attempt.

"Let's see if our friend is cooperative now... Ah! Agent Burke. Peter... it seems you've waken up to join our party."

The man hissed something to a couple of goons who moved forward and pulled Peter's chair far from Neal's as he struggled. He felt the tape yanked from his mouth, spitting out the rags as he glared up at the man.

"What did you do to him, Arigosis?"

Peter was pulling on his bonds despite his pain, eyes on his friend and the man responsible for all of this. The mobster clucked his tongue at him.

"Peter... Nicholas is just learning his place. (_wake him up!_)"

The agent watched as a very thin man moved forward, grasping the young man's head in his hands and felt around Neal's neck before he grasped something very nearly invisible to the eye. Peter's glance widened as he saw the huge needle removed from his friend's nape. He felt sick as another was removed from the young man's skin just behind the ear. What kind of torture had they been doing to his friend he thought as he started to curse at them.

"Such language. Would you speak that way if your wife was here? I wish she could have joined us but your Fed friends had a nice little net of protection around her. So much more so than you or your pet here. No matter... he will wake up and see what happens when he disobeys and then I'll get what I want."

Neal's head slumped back, breath loud as he coughed and sputtered, eyes fluttering slowly open again. Those blue orbs looked around bewildered, a kind of disappointment he thought before Neal looked at him.

"Peter?"

The young man's voice sounded quiet, uncertain, his glance on him as Peter felt himself smile back. It was good to see him again.

"Neal... are you ok?"

He watched his friend hesitate uncertain why his eyes had lowered a bit then went back up to his eyes before he answered.

"I've been better."

Peter wanted to answer but Mikos clapped loudly from behind Neal who didn't seem to react to the sound.

"Good good... you have reunited. Now... we get down to business. Peter... one of my friend's specialties is nails as well as needles. Let's have him demonstrate."

Peter wasn't sure what the man meant as he felt one of his arms untied, the other kept bound tightly behind him as his right was put on the arm of the chair, hand flatted as they bound it in place securely. The man with the needles moved behind him suddenly, the agent trying to turn and watch but unable to as hands gripped his head and held it in place. He saw them gag Neal who was struggling weakly against his bonds but finally gave up as they turned his head to make him watch.

"Andre here is very good with pressure points and is an excellent acupuncturist. Demonstrate for him Andy."

Peter saw Neal looking around confused as if he wasn't certain what was going on as the man holding the agent's head started to slowly move up and down his neck and upper spine, fingers prodding and kneading at first painful then very relaxing as his body started to ease up, muscles loosening up. It actually felt good like the one time he'd had to go to a chiropractor. He wasn't sure what the bad part about this was till he felt those same fingers poking around a certain part of his spine and his whole body went numb. He was suddenly paralyzed, unable to move anything as the Mikos smiled.

"Yes, you feel good now but wait till he starts on your nails."

Andre moved withing Peter's line of sight, his lithe form now holding what appeared to be a pair of needle nose pliers. He was smiling ever so softly as he took his thumbnail between the pliers and began to pull. Peter couldn't feel anything as he watched his nail being forcibly yanked off. There was no pain but a slight pressure, a pulsing and some blood but over all he felt nothing despite knowing it should hurt. Andre finished, pushing the now bloodied pliers back into his pocket and moving back behind him. Neal was staring at the scene in shock, mouth gaping as he tried to say something but couldn't. Peter watched those blue eyes filling with tears as Andre again started to poke around his spine and neck. For a moment, Peter still felt nothing but that odd throbbing pressure in his thumb. Then as if someone had hit his thumb with a hammer he cried out in agony as the pain hit him like a train. He cried out till the sound stuck in his throat and he slumped back against the chair.

"Thank you Andre. I think both men now know the consequences of going against my wishes. So... Nicholaus..."

Neal's eyes were on Peter ignoring Arigosis it seemed as the man waited and heard nothing. He made a motion and Andre moved back around, someone holding Peter's head as the man made to pull another nail off of the agent's index finger. Peter was too out of it to fight back, looking at Neal's lack of interest it seemed in what Miko's said. He could just hear the young man screaming beneath his gag for them to stop.

"I guess you need more proof, my friend?"

Neal still didn't reply which seemed to confuse the man as he moved around and grasped Neal's chin in his hand and squeezed till Neal gave a muffled cry. Peter watched uncertain what was going on, the pain unbearable but something was off here.

"Ne..."

He couldn't say much but he noticed the young man's eyes were on Mikos looking downward at his lips as they had before when they'd talked. He watched someone make a sound behind the young man, slamming a door and Neal didn't react.

"Waaa...ait! He... He'll do it. Let me talk to him... privately. Please."

Mikos seemed to find Peter's request interesting but he finally let go of Neal's chin, sending the men away and walking over to the agent as he pressed hard on his thumb.

"Convince him to do this or you both die and your lovely wife will be a widow before her time..."

Mikos slapped his face derisively as he moved over to Neal, removed the tape and rags before he left the room. Peter waited for the sound of the door closing and locking before he relaxed some, biting back the pain and turned to his friend. Neal was looking at him curiously, a confused expression on his face as he seemed to be trying to catch his breath.

"Peter? What's going on? Why did they leave?"

Neal was talking to him but his eyes were looking downwards some, an action Peter had only seen once before when he had been interviewing a deaf witness who read lips.

"Neal... look at me. Read my lips."

He saw the young man blink as he realized Peter knew what was up.

"How did you know?"

Peter shrugged.

"It's a good thing they don't or they'd really have played that to their advantage. I need you to do what they ask if only long enough to get away. Do you understand?"

He kept his voice low but moved his lips so Neal could read them clearly. The young man nodded.

"Good. Now, I'm guessing when they asked you to do this you were already '_deaf_' so you didn't hear what they asked. That's why they did what they did to kill me. It didn't work because you showed up unexpectedly."

Neal nodded, eyes glued to Peter's face. The agent sighed.

"They want keys in the evidence room. They go to a vault in a building we took from one of Arigosis competitors. His man told me at gun point when I was going to meet with you that day we fought. Instead I went to the office to type it all up and talk to Jones about getting more information on the vault. I should have just talked to you about it but I thought we'd have more time."

He paused watching Neal take it all before he finished up.

"I don't know what he wants with those keys. I wasn't on the case but another agent was. The reports say the vault appeared to be empty at the time but I'm guessing there is still something there we don't know about. Delay them as best you can. Make a copy of the key if you have to. Just... let everyone know I'm ok. Agree to what Mikos says for now and act like you can hear."

Neal's eyes widened at the thought of leaving him behind but nodded quietly. There was something there, a kind of regret he thought as the young man finally spoke up, those blue eyes staring into his.

"I'm sorry for getting mad the other day. You were right, Peter. I should have understood where you were coming from."

Peter shook his head with a soft smile.

"It wasn't a good time for either of us. I was afraid you had taken his offer because of me and El. I wasn't actually mad at you. I know you're smarter than that but I let the agent speak for me. Friends?"

Neal nodded back, smiling slightly as he coughed and looked around the room.

"Peter... I'm glad you're ok. I... I couldn't remember what happened to you till recently."

He could sense the sincerity in the con's voice as he nodded and they heard the door opening up again. Peter hissed one more thing.

"Remember... _**look**_ at Mikos and pay attention."

Neal nodded quickly as the mobster and his men returned. Peter watched his friend looking at their captor attentively. The man seemed impressed.

"So... Nick... are we going to get what is mine?"

Neal gave a quick sidelong look at Peter then nodded. Mikos smiled, whispering something unheard by even the agent as they two men walked over and untied Neal.

"Good good... now, we shall get you dressed and you will get what is mine for your friend's freedom."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Neal stood on the corner of the street across from the FBI building. It was late afternoon and he looked up towards their floor where the White Collar Unit was before he took off away from the building. The garage was still blocked off where the explosion had happened, a sinking feeling as he remembered everything making him ill. It was only a moment as Neal remembered why he was here. The con sensed he was being followed as he continued to walk away. They had to know he couldn't just show up at the offices when he'd been kidnapped and he wasn't exactly dressed all that great. He had to think it through, plan it out and do this right if he was going to save Peter and foil Arigosis. He had to talk to Mozzie but first he had to lose his tail so he could use the burner phone Mikos gave him to call his friend.

It was still early enough in the afternoon there were enough people around he was able to get lost in the crowd before he duck into a stoop out of sight. From there he could see the men following him as they looked around confused as they lost his trail. They were pros but he was better as Neal entered the office building and continued to watch them through the door's window before he turned exited through the back when nobody was looking. Once in the alley he pulled out the cell Arigosis had given him and texted Mozzie. He would have to throw this phone before Mikos' men got to him again or delete the sim. Mozzie would know what to do.

_**Neal: **It's Neal. I need help._

He waited for the reply when he felt the phone buzz in his hand and looked down, opening up a new text.

_**Dante: **Whatever you're selling, I don't want it._

Neal smiled, feeling a bit less stress as he read the text and started to type back.

_**Neal: **Mozz, it's really me. I need your help. Can you pick me up? I need to get to June's._

There was silence for a moment then he felt the cell buzz again.

_**Dante:** Neal? I thought... sure I'll come pick you up but it will take me a bit. Where are you at?_

He relaxed knowing Mozz was there as he gave the directions to a nearby cafe he noticed across from the alley. He found a small stoop to sit on after he finished and took a breather. He'd lost Arigosis' men but would they retaliate thinking he was trying to escape? What if they called him on the phone? There was no way to hide his deafness then as he felt a cold chill wash over him. In fact, why hadn't they called him when he lost his tail? He worried about it as he pushed the phone back into his pocket. The jeans they'd given him were a bit baggy as he pulled them up again and yanked down the loose black tee over them.

Neal leaned his head on the wall as he sat, eyes partially closed as he tried to think of what to do. His head still hurt from whatever that man had done to him with those long thin needles. It had hurt like fire but he'd been able to hear! He glanced around the space and saw so many things he might be hearing: Pedestrians, traffic, birds flying past... even a barking dog. Everything was deathly silent as he sat there and stared around at the moving yet quiet reality around him. It reminded him of some old TV show he'd seen as a kid only he hadn't frozen time and he didn't have a magic stop watch. He was the one broken, his hearing gone till whatever was wrong with him fixed itself.

He sat up when he felt the phone buzz in his pocket and looked to see he had a new text. He opened it up to see it was from Mozzie.

_**Dante:** I'm here. Where are you?_

Neal pushed himself tiredly to his feet. He really needed a good nap and a shower if anything, part of the reason he wanted to go to June's. He hoped she wasn't there but if she was... He started down the alleyway towards the street. He could see a yellow taxi cab sitting before the cafe that wasn't there before. The driver looked familiar as he poked his head around and then confidently strode across the street towards the cafe and the cab. As he got closer, he could see the balding head and glasses hiding beneath the brim of a hat and smiled slightly as he went around to the passenger side and ducked into the back.

He didn't hear the voice, blinking when he notice motion as the driver hit the dash. Neal couldn't hear the sound but he realized they were impatient, his eyes moving up to the rear-view mirror and seeing their lips enough to read them.

"Riverside drive and book it."

He saw a smile on the driver's face as the car took off. After a moment, Neal leaned forward and they shook hands. He knew the little guy was talking but he had to hold up a hand and point to his ears.

"I can't hear you. I'm deaf. Talk into the mirror so I can read your lips. Ok?"

Mozzie blinked back at him nodding uncertainly as he could just read something about this better not be a joke.

"I heard you were in the hospital. I would have visited but the Suit patrol was looking for passes and I didn't think I could get one. I couldn't even get close to Mrs. Suit. Lady Suit was guarding her and Satchmo who by the way is currently with June looking quite the sad puppy."

Neal nodded, feeling a sense of relief that El was still safe. He wondered if Mozzie knew about either of them being taken but it didn't seem like it.

"Mozz... Peter's in trouble. Arigosis... he took both of us earlier today from the hospital. I'm supposed to steal something for him to free Peter."

He saw the little guy nod as he turned a corner and he started to recognize the streets heading to June's. Mozzie kept his face firmly in the mirror.

"No problem. We can _steal_ something... tell me what it is and we'll get it."

Neal sighed, running a hand through his hair before he spoke again. Mozzie wasn't going to like this but he had to tell him.

"Arigosis wants me to steal something from the evidence room in the FBI."

He waited as the car slowed down, cars honking behind them he thought although he couldn't hear it but he could see the angry driver's cursing and waving hands before Mozzie finally started the car again. They drove in silence (no pun intended) after that till they parked across the street from June's and Mozzie left the vehicle. Neal watched as his friend paced a bit, talking to himself as if ranting slightly then finally got back into the car and turned to face him.

"You're crazy, Neal! The FBI? He couldn't have you steal from the MoMA or something easier. Geesh! He had to pick _Suit Central_ as his withdrawal point? What is in the Suits' possession he wants so badly?"

Neal shrugged remembering what Peter had told him.

"All I know is that a competitor of his was raided by the FBI. They confiscated everything including some keys to an empty vault. Mikos wants those keys. Peter was supposed to tell me this a week ago but things sort of blew up... literally."

Neal thought about their argument and then the car bomb. They were both lucky to still be alive. He saw Mozz nod his head slightly.

"I heard. Was all over the news. That's how you lost your hearing?"

Neal nodded back as he looked around and drew closer.

"You can't let anyone else know. Mikos doesn't know but... do you still have that friend who does acupuncture?"

Mozzie looked confused at the question, nodding his head slowly as they exited the vehicle. Neal was looking across the street at June's having missed the place he now considered home. He started to walk forward, eyes looking upwards when he felt a hard tug back, pulling him from the street as a car zoomed narrowly close to him. He felt a sudden rush of fear and turned to see Mozzie looking pale and frightened as well. The little guy kept a hold of his hand, pointing to his lips with his free hand.

"You can't go running into the street when you can't hear. Ok?"

Neal nodded glad he had Mozzie to confide in as the con led him across the street after they both looked both ways. They reached the door when Neal realized he didn't have his key. Mozzie smirked, pulling out a huge ring of keys from his messenger bag and pushing one into the lock. Neal had a look on his face till Mozzie pointed at his lips and enunciated:

"June gave it to me while she's out. I've been walking Bugsy and Satchmo she took them with her to her daughter's today. Samantha likes animals. While you were out sick I was here helping her and keeping tabs on you."

Neal nodded with a smile as they both entered the house, locking the door behind them. It felt like he'd been gone a year rather than just over a week as he glanced around to see nothing had changed. They made their way upstairs till they reached a familiar door and entered Neal's room. Nothing had changed as he walked quickly over to the wardrobe, his hand freed from Mozzie's, and started to pull out a pair of jeans, a dark pull over and some suede loafers as he began to slip out of the baggy jeans Arigosis had given him and the over-sized tee. He turned to find Mozzie gone, the room empty Neal feeling a bit sorry he had scared his friend off to the rest of the house as he disrobed. Not being able to hear, he had forgotten he wasn't alone as he laid his clothes out on the bed and grabbed clean boxers, a tee, his robe and slippers and went to the bathroom to wash up.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was surprised when she woke up later that morning to find Hughes outside. One of the agents gently knocked on her door, Diana apparently out on an errand related to work. She quickly dressed before inviting Reese into her room and he closed the door.

"Reese, what's wrong?"

She saw the look on his face and knew if he was here in person and Diana gone, something was up. He shook his head slightly, sitting with her.

"Elizabeth, there's no easy way to say this. Peter's been kidnapped."

It was as if the whole world shuddered, and the ground taken from under her feet. She started to faint but he held her up and she finally caught her breath and came back to herself. Kidnapped? Peter? How...

"Reese... we just found him! How... I thought he was being guarded."

She started to cry but stopped uncertain what to think. She was angry if anything but she was terrified at the thought of Peter kidnapped. It had to be the same men but hadn't they left him for dead? Why take him again? Her head swam with all the possibilities as she turned to look at the anguished look on the agent's face. He's been a good friend to them for several years and it showed how worried he was as he wiped at his own eyes.

"Someone drugged the agent after somehow getting in with fake paperwork and taking off with Peter. He was scheduled to be transferred today to the hospital Caffrey was at."

She stopped him there, Elizabeth hearing him say _was _instead of is when talking about Neal. Had something also happened to the young man? Her heart couldn't take any more heartbreak.

"You said was? What happened to Neal? Reese... tell me the truth."

She was starting straight at him till he stood and paced a moment.

"Right before Peter was taken, Neal disappeared from his room. Diana is on the case looking at who may have done this. We suspect it may be the same man who hurt them originally. I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

He was back at her side, holding her hand. She gripped it tightly as she tried to absorb everything. First Neal was hurt on a case. Peter and Neal fought over something stupid then the car exploded and her husband vanished. He was found and now they were both gone again? Her heart started to race as she began to panic. Horrible thoughts about what was happening to them both or if they were both alive filled her mind till she finally felt herself overloaded by it all and the world faded away as she fainted.

**()()()**

Peter sat on the cool floor of a small gray room, arms pulled back and over his head. He was handcuffed securely to a pipe just over his head, his legs zip-tied above and below the knees and at the ankles. Rags filled his mouth and tape covered his lips as he slumped there against the wall. He was hungry and thirsty, head and body aching from his injuries and the untimely removal of his thumbnail. As soon as they had released Neal with the two goons in tow, Arigosis had Peter moved to this other room somewhere deep in the depths of the building. From what he saw it seemed to be an old office building from the 80s but that's all he could tell. The place was run down and dusty, sheet rock and the walls collapsing in places but the pipes were secure. He'd tried to pull it loose but no luck or maybe he was just too weak still so he slept, hoping and waiting to hear something.

He woke up when someone kicked him in the side, the agent giving a muffled cry as he opened his eyes to see two mean looking men and Arigosis standing there. The mobster didn't look very happy.

"Agent Burke... seems your little pet has left you high and dry. He lost my men who were tailing him and didn't go inside the Bureau as promised."

Peter blinked up at the man curious why Neal would have done that but remember what they had discussed. The con must be trying to get things together before he did the job. Made sense to him. He trusted Neal to get help. He just stared up at the man, brown eyes feeling heavy with exhaustion, hunger and thirst. Arigosis made a sign and one of the men bent over and pulled the tape and rags from his mouth, Peter coughing a hacky dry cough.

"So... Peter, do you think your friend left you high and dry?"

Peter just looked up at the man silently, his brown eyes narrowing their glance upwards.

"How should I know. You know he's an ex-con. They can't be trusted."

He said it coolly watching Mikos trying to figure out if he was telling the truth when suddenly the goon that tore the tape off kicked him hard in the side, knocking the wind from him. Peter slumped over helpless to move if the man kicked him again but nothing happened.

"I'm sure you two arranged something. If I don't see those keys in 36 hours, you die and your friend will have a very nasty surprise waiting for him if we should ever meet again. Gag him."

Peter felt the goons pry his mouth open as they pressed the rags back into his mouth till it was full and then pulled the tape back across securely. Once they were done all three left the room and Peter alone, the agent tired and in pain as he hoped Neal would hurry and bring help. He thought about how Neal must have felt when those men held him at knife point. He knew that feeling now and regretted their argument even more as he slumped against the wall and hoped for a miracle.

**()()()**

Neal felt like he was drowning, memories of what happened assaulting him as he collapsed to the tiled floor of the shower. He curled up in a ball, his head aching with an intensity he hadn't felt since that first day. For a moment there was a roar in his ears and he thought he heard something other than that annoying hum or ringing sound before it went back to silence and he closed his eyes and just lay there in the shower. He wasn't sure how long he lay there till he finally had the strength to pull himself up, turn off the water and grab a towel. It took everything he had to dry himself, pull on his boxers and robe as he stumbled from the bathroom. Mozzie had returned, his friend sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand. Neal barely looked at him, head aching still as his vision blurred. He just wanted to get dressed, go to the FBI offices and do what he had to do before something happened to Peter.

He was halfway when his legs gave out and he fell to the floor, slumping against the cool wooden floor boards of the apartment. Someone was nudging him and in his head he thought he heard Mozzie's voice just before his eyes closed. He was still conscious but his head continued to ache, body too weak to move as he felt someone drag him and lift him with some effort onto something. Something warm was pulled over him, his head on a pillow he thought as he tried not to drift off but couldn't help it, the pressure in his head making him pass out.

_Neal found himself standing before a garden of stones. At first it didn't make sense to him as he looked around the green park-like environment and noticed a stone with a fresh pile of dirt packed down before it. A women in black stood there, body trembling as if she were crying. He moved closer as he tried to figure out how he knew her, a veil covering her face. Suddenly she spoke._

_**I always worried about him. I made him promise me he'd be home for dinner every night. It didn't always happen but it was my way of feeling better about what he did. I would never have changed who he was. This was his job and his life... then things changed. I never got to see what happened. Reese wouldn't let me see my own husband.**_

_Suddenly she turned and he could see her face clearly through the veil, a feeling of horrible guilt washing over him._

_**You changed him in so many ways. He trusted you with his life and... Peter knew the consequences. He was always willing to sacrifice himself for others. He saved you at the cost of his own. Will you take the chance?**_

_Neal felt sick suddenly, looking slowly down to read the words etched on the stone: Peter Burke, 1969 - 2011_

_**Peter? No... He can't...**_

_It was too much for him to take as he collapsed to his knees before the grave and started to cry. If they hadn't had that argument everything would have been great. Peter would have come straight to him with what happened._

Neal woke up with warmth spilling from his eyes, his body trembling at the memory of the dream as he sniffled and looked around the room. He was back at his own place at June's. He sat up realizing he was in bed as he pulled back the covers and made to stand. Someone stopped him as he looked to see who. It was Mozzie, his lips moving but Neal was too upset to try and read them, pushing his friend aside as he spoke without hearing either of them.

"I have to go get those keys, Mozz. I have to tell Diana and Jones I'm ok and where Peter is!"

He knew he was shouting, hearing the vibrations in his chest and throat but his ears still refused to work. Mozzie continued to hold him back Neal finally taking the time to notice his friend pointing at his lips insistently.

"Neal... calm down. I already called the Suits. They're on their way. I figured you might need some help beyond what I know. I also told my friend Kahn to show up. You do still need an acupuncturist?"

Mozzie looked confused by the last part as he nodded, Neal getting a hold of himself. He looked at the clock and saw only three hours had passed since he'd come back. How much time he had if any, he wasn't certain.

"Yes... when is your friend coming?"

Neal saw his friend smiling as he held up a hand, hearing something the young man couldn't.

"He's here now. Be right back. And get dressed!"

Neal looked down and nodded, blushing as he realized he was still wearing only his boxers, tee and robe. His close had been pushed off to a corner of the bed when Mozzie put him there so he pulled them back and started to pull on socks, jeans, pull over and shoes. He had barely finished when a hand touched his back and he jumped, uncertain who was there. It was Mozzie, a relieved look on the little guy's face.

"Good... you're dressed. Now, Kahn is here but the Suits seem to be taking their time. I'll have to sit and translate since Kahn had a habit of lisping. You might not be able to read his lips so well."

Neal nodded back as Mozzie made his way back to the door, waving someone in as he opened in and a pretty young woman walked in. She couldn't have been older than 25, her figure statuesque at best, her long blue black hair pulled back in a long set of two braids and wound up around the sides of her head in two cute buns. He started to wonder how Mozzie met someone as pretty as her, blue green eyes like the ocean blinking back at him curiously. He could just see her lips moving but not what she said beyond "cute" and "friend" before she turned back towards Neal and bowed her head slightly.

"Kahn... this is Neal. Neal, this is Kahn. Actually most people call her Connie but Kahn is her given name. Tell her what you want and then I'll translate anything you don't understand."

Neal nodded, Kahn too, both blushing a bit as she made a motion for him to sit at the sofa as she moved beside him, long lithe fingers with a French manicure shining back at him.

"I'm not sure what I can do to help you... Neal was it? My English is not good but Mozzie has been helping me. He's a very good patient person."

Mozzie blushed a bit and Neal understood more than a passing interest with his friend and this young woman. He saw his friend cough hearing it in his memory than anything as they started.

"Lean forward so Kahn can work on your back and neck, Neal."

The young man read his friend's lips then nodded as he leaned his head forward and felt Kahn's hands gently ease through his shirt. He remembered what Andre had done to Peter as he started to feel a bit of pain, wincing here and there before the pain turned to a relaxation of his muscles and body. He started to feel almost limp but in a good way, arms loosely hanging at his sides as he sat hunched forward and she eased him so his head leaned on the sofa a bit. He noticed motion to his right and saw Mozzie's face, mouth moving.

"She says to lay across the sofa on your stomach."

Neal nodded, feeling Kahn and her hands keep kneading at his spine and neck and behind his ears. He felt more than relaxed, one arm hanging off the sofa edge lazily. He felt really good as her fingers continued to massage and gently soothe the aches and pains till he felt absolutely nothing. He closed his eyes and listened to the silence. The humming that usually stayed in the background had faded and was replaced with a new sound but he was still far to relaxed to react as he heard a kind of beating sound and a hiss of air before he realized he was hearing both his heart beating and breath. That was new. He continued to give into Kahn's soothing touch until pain hit him hard between the eyes, just above the bridge of his nose. He squeezed his eyes tight in reaction, body bucking a bit but Kahn kept him in place, gently holding him down till the pain eased and slowly a new sound emerged.

"Neal? Hey... Neal! Kahn, you didn't kill him did you? NEAL?"

Mozzie was screaming about something but he was far too relaxed now that the pain had ceased to feel much worry. His eyes remained closed as he lifted his right hand half way.

"You don't have to yell, Mozz. I'm right here."

It was then everything became still, Neal opening up his eyes and sitting up nearly knocking Kahn to the floor when he did so. Mozzie looked at him with a curious expression.

"Mozz... what did you just say?"

He didn't want to hope but already he heard things, birds singing outside and the faint noise of the city but he thought maybe it was just his imagination as he turned his head away and waited to be certain.

"I asked Kahn if she'd killed you. You were too still there for a moment but I guess she didn't."

Neal smiled broadly, hugging the young woman to him as she looked a bit afraid if not surprised, then hugging Mozzie who looked more uncomfortable than she.

"I can hear again! Wow!"

He just marveled at the sounds around him, the past week feeling like a million years as he strained his ears to hear everything. Kahn smiled at him, pulling away and straightening her outfit and hair.

"You had many... how do you say... bad chi in your body. You were hit recently? I mean hurt?"

Neal nodded, thinking her voice the loveliest thing ever like a soft tinkling bell as he listened to her accent and wanted to kiss her for saving his life. She blushed at his attentions looking at Mozzie curiously.

"Kahn, he was hurt recently. He hit his head twice. He's been deaf since the second incident. I think your magic fingers helped."

Neal started to laugh despite himself, a memory of Peter trying to fake being a chiropractor coming to mind.

Peter... He was still a prisoner.

"Thank you Kahn."

He took her hand and kissed it, wondering if Jones and Diana were on their way. Didn't Mozzie say he called them. He was about to ask when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder if that's the Suits. I'll go check, come along Kahn."

She looked between Neal and Mozzie, blushing at the young man and smiling.

"It was nice to meet you, Neal. I'm glad to have helped."

He smiled at her gratefully as they both stood, she bowed slightly and followed Mozzie out as the doorbell rang again. Mozzie rolled his eyes at Neal as he led the young woman out and left him alone. He went out on the terrace and looked around, listening to the wind whistle through the statuary. Relishing the sound of traffic he often found so annoying but now found more than relaxing. It was good to hear again.

bzzz... bzzz...

He heard the sound trying to identify it when he remembered the burner phone. Neal walked back inside and pulled it from the pocket of the baggy jeans Arigosis had given him.

"_Ah, Mr. Halden. I'm glad you're there. I was beginning to think you had abandoned not only your escort but your friend. How is our little acquisition coming?_"

Neal wanted to yell at the man, a tension filling him as he felt his blood boil and pulse race a bit but he bit back his tongue and answered.

"I want to hear from Peter before I do anything else."

There was silence on the other end then a soft chuckle and full blown laughter.

"You lose my men, leave for some unknown destination and then expect to call the shots? I think not, Mr. Halden. Your friend is alive. That is all you need to know. Bring me what I want by tomorrow noon or your friend is a dead man and this time I won't make a mistake."

The call dropped, Neal looking at the cell in anger as he felt the urge to throw it across the room but stopped. This was his only lifeline to Peter as he pushed it into his current jeans, the door opening to reveal Diana and Jones peeking in followed by Mozzie. They both looked surprised to see him.

"Neal? How did you get free?"

Both moved closer to him as he tried to calm down after that call.

"Arigosis freed me. I'm supposed to get something for him."

Jones nodded his head, Diana looking surprised at that.

"Those keys from evidence. He wrote it up in his report that day he came in. I saw only a small hint of it but that stuck out. Ruiz worked that case and I did some grunt work for them. I don't know why Arigosis wants keys to an empty vault but Peter must have known something was up if he put it in writing."

Mozzie stood off to the side watching the scene as Diana turned back to watch him a moment then back to Neal.

"It's good to see you again, Neal."

They were both speaking normally since they hadn't known about his deafness. Only Elizabeth had known, the doctor and Peter had guessed. He smiled and motioned everyone to sit.

"Arigosis is outside of town at an old abandoned office building. I can't say exactly where, they kept blindfolding me to and from. I just know Peter's still there and for all I know Mikos has him alive. He called to make sure I was still doing the deal. I had to lose a tail he placed on me to get here. Mozzie picked me up or I'd still have been out on the street trying to do this on my own."

They both nodded, the bit about Kahn and the acupuncture left out for now.

"So, you were deaf and now you can hear again. I don't understand..."

Diana was looking at him curiously as he nodded.

"Long story but yes, I was deaf after the explosion but now I can hear again. Peter knew for some reason and he was the cause of my getting loose. They freed me to get those keys on the promise they'd free Peter. I want backup to get Arigosis and his men. I don't know how much he'll keep his promises once he has those keys."

They chatted about the case after that, Jones saying how Ruiz was in charge of it now. Hughes had given it up reluctantly keeping tabs on it through Jones and Diana since Peter and Neal had been taken. Mozzie interrupted.

"I can trace that last call now if you want. Burner phone or not, it will give a location within a few miles."

Neal nodded, handing the phone over as Mozzie pulled out a laptop and some other equipment as the agents and consultant discussed the best way to get those keys to Arigosis while still freeing Peter and capturing the tycoon red-handed. They'd have to involve Ruiz but that would be the least of their worries. Neal excused himself after a moment, his head aching a bit around the base of the neck as he went to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, vision suddenly blurring a bit as he threw cold water on his face. His cheeks were flushed, face pale as he heard a thrumming in his ears and suddenly felt nausea overcome him. He ran for the toilet and immediately threw up till finally he could give no more and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands, face and rinsed his mouth as the thrumming continued and for a moment the sounds around him went in and out. He could hear the water splashing in the sink then silence before the faint voices of his friends in the background and then silence again. His head continued to hurt a moment, eyes closed until the incident passed and his hearing normalized. The water splashed in the sink, voices spoke from the room beyond and his breathing was heavy and ragged. He fixed up his hair, dried off and went back outside with as much of his persona as he could muster. Whatever that was, he'd have to deal. Peter's life was counting on him.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Why is this story called Vacuum? And no it's not because it '**sucks**.' ;) Those of you who remember the movie Alien (the original one) will know that the tag line for the movie was something like: "**In space, no one can hear you scream.**" Space is a vacuum. No sound. So yes... there is the mystery to my title. :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Elizabeth watched Reese leave once she had overcome some of her reservations. She had to think positive. They were doing everything humanly possible to find her husband and Neal and she could only trust her gut that neither of them was dead. For the rest of the day she sulked in her room, thinking of what Peter and Neal were up against and if they were well when there was a knock on the door. At first she didn't answer, thinking an agent was asking if she was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since Reese had insisted she have some food after her fainting spell. She never fainted! El prided herself on being a strong woman and what did she do but pass out.

The knock came again and finally she stood up from the bed and walked over with a less than enthusiastic attitude as she leaned on the door and called out.

"Who is it?"

There was a moment of silence than a familiar voice.

"It's Diana."

El thought she heard a different tone in the young agent's voice as she opened up the door and glanced out at a smiling Diana Barrigan. The agent looked like she knew something as El motioned for her to come inside. Diana closed the door, leaning on it as she smiled softly at her.

"I may have some good news for you, Mrs. Burke."

El didn't want to hope but her mind flashed with all the possibilities as she sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Diana joined her as she held her hand in a comforting manner.

"We found Neal. He's free and safe and he knows where Peter is."

Elizabeth was excited to know Neal was safe but what did that mean for her husband? He was still a prisoner? Her heart still felt tight in her chest at the thought but now she had Neal, right?

"Neal's ok?"

Diana nodded, moving towards the door when they heard a soft knocking sound and she opened it up. Elizabeth held her breath, looking at the figure standing there as she stood and moved to hug them tightly. She felt warm tears falling from her eyes, her face buried in his shoulder a moment. At least one of them was safe.

"I'm so glad to see you. I wish Peter was here."

She didn't expect him to answer back, remembering what the doctor had said about Neal being deaf. She looked up when he replied back.

"I wish he was here too, El. He got me free so I could make things right."

She was looking into his eyes and his were just as watery as her own as she wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"You can hear me? Neal!"

She hugged him tighter, smiling up at him as they had a kind of reunion. It was only a temporary one till they got Peter back but to know Peter was good and Neal could help find him and the men who took them, she was more than hopeful. They closed the door and all three of them sat and chatted a bit about what had happened. Hughes hadn't told her about Neal because he didn't know till later when Diana and Jones were able to get back and tell him what was going on. In fact, they were headed soon to the drop off point, Neal with the keys Arigosis wanted.

"So... you give him these keys and Peter's free? Do you think he'll keep his word?"

Neal shrugged, still looking at lips out of habit before talking. It had only been a week but she could tell he was getting used to having his hearing back.

"I trust him as far as I can throw him which isn't much. Peter told me to get everyone involved which is why I did my best to lose his men and get to June's so I could get in contact with Mozz if not Diana and Jones. Jones had everyone congregating where we need to get to. Diana is going to drop me off where Mozzie can deliver me. He has a cab. Don't ask me how."

El nodded with a slight smile. Mozzie had come to be friendly with her husband, the Suit as he called him. She was glad to hear he was assisting in the rescue as she grasped Neal's hand in hers and held it tightly.

"Bring him back, Neal. Please. Come back safely."

He nodded to her, hugging her gently before she kissed him on the forehead.

"Tell Peter when you see him that I'll be waiting."

Neal nodded again, standing as Diana nudged him it was time to go. El didn't want to let go of his hand but did as she watched them leave her once again.

**()()()**

Peter woke up, uncertain when he had passed out, to someone roughly removing his cuffs and the zip ties. He looked up to see those two goons from earlier, one pulling him with a painful yank by his hurt arm to his feet as he winced and was pushed up against he wall. The man held a gun to his temple, the other one smiling coldly with his own gun.

"Try anything and we shoot you here. Now walk."

Peter was a bit unsteady on his feet from all the abuse and neglect but he managed to stumble with some help from one goon and a bit of pushing out of the room and into a long hallway. At the end Arigosis and two more goons stood there, the man smiling in his manner.

"Good, you're awake. Your friend has what I require and we are going to meet him. Shall we?"

Peter didn't understand why they were being so nice but his gut told him this was not just going to be an easy exchange. Mikos was far too happy for that as they herded him along to a dark sedan and he was seated between the two goons with guns while the other two went in front with Mikos.

"I guess your little pet convict missed you. He called and told me he was prepared to trade the item for you. Your trust in him is well founded I suppose."

The chit chat was bothering him. This was not Arigosis usual M.O. Nobody who crossed him was ever found alive but then nobody could pin any of the disappearances to him either so what happened to them one could only imagine. Peter remembered his near death experience in the water suddenly, head aching as he closed his eyes and bit his cheek to overcome the sudden nausea. Once it was gone he opened his eyes and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Trust is a word I don't use easily."

He heard the words come from his lips and the man laughed.

"Acting the martyr. What would your wife think? I'm certain she'd like you home over Halden's freedom. Wouldn't you like to be home with your wife, Agent Burke or is your job so important to you?"

Peter shrugged.

"I believe it important enough to get rid of people like you."

He saw the irritated look on Mikos' face before one of the goons wrapped an arm tightly around his neck and he saw the other one pull out a syringe.

"I had meant to wait for this moment but if you insist on being irritating... Do it."

Peter was still too weak to do much and in the confined space he could only let them do it, a gun against his temple as one goon held him and the other rolled up his sleeve and injected the clear fluid into his vein. Peter fought as much as he could but the drug was fast, his body growing limp in a matter of minutes.

"Good. Now, Agent Burke... Peter... You're what we call bait. Did you really think after everything that's happened I could let you and your little pet go?"

Peter saw the man's eyes twinkle coldly before he slumped back against the seat and felt himself withdrawal into a semi-unconscious state.

**()()()**

Neal was wired, a two way receiver in one ear and a small unseen button on his shirt as a GPS. He hadn't been given a new anklet since the original incident on the case so they had to trust in the button for now on the exchange. Jones and crew checked everything out before giving him up to Mozzie who was adequately dressed as a cabbie to drop Neal off.

"I hope you didn't steal this."

Jones was looking at Mozzie curiously as the little guy looked back at him.

"I have friends Junior Suit who owe me favors. This one happened to own a cab so unless you want me to make comment on your choice of work, can we go now?"

Jones blinked but smiled, nodding.

"Neal... break a leg. We'll be listening in."

Neal gave him a nod as they went back to the van and Mozzie took off. He leaned back in the seat, watching the scenery pass and trying to be calm. He heard the jingle of the keys in his pocket and wondered why they were so important to Arigosis.

"Nervous?"

He nearly jumped but nodded, watching his friend's lips in the mirror despite hearing the words. It was amazing just how quickly he had adapted to being deaf although he wouldn't want to be there again.

"A little. Remember... circle the block but don't be obvious."

Mozzie gave a nod of his head as they slowed down before a building that had seen better days with a "For Lease" sign on it that looked just as old.

"Here you are buddy."

Neal pulled out a dollar to look like he was paying, Mozzie blinking back at him.

"A dollar? You must think I'm a cheap date."

Neal rolled his eyes at his friend as he exited the vehicle and Mozzie took off. He stood looking over the building and the surrounding area. It was a rough neighborhood at best, seeing better times but they weren't now.

Mikos had told him to go around the back and head for the basement. He swallowed his fears and walked confidently around the back of the building taking in everything. The grass was knee high in spots with broken glass and other debris floating around. Neal moved along the length of the building till he was finally at the back of the structure. Wind blew softly around him, the sounds of nature and the city obvious as he became used to and almost distracted by the sounds. A week had made him used to silence but now sound was something he had to grow used to again. He heard the quiet groan of hinges as he turned and saw a partially open door waving slightly in the wind. There was no other way in so he carefully pushed the door open and moved back. No traps so far as he pulled out a small penlight and shone it into the dim darkness. Stairs moved downwards, wooden steps that had seen better days as they creaked and groaned under this weight. One step felt a bit soft as he went down, Neal making note of it for later. He finally reached the bottom where it was darker, penlight moving around when he saw something.

"Peter?"

Neal rushed down the last few steps, crouching beside the limp form of his friend on the basement floor. He checked for a pulse and breath and found both thankfully as he held the agent up in his arms and leaned the man's head on his shoulder. Peter didn't move, eyes dilated when he checked indicating he must have been drugged. Neal cursed, looking upwards at the stairs and only dim light source above them. He'd have to try and carry his friend out as he put the penlight in his mouth, hefted up his friend and started to make his way slowly yet carefully up the stairs. He didn't see any signs of Arigosis or his men which made him suspicious but for now he was just worrying about Peter. He was straining with his friend's weight and his own up the rickety wooden steps when that pain returned. His temples began to ache as he felt pressure along the back of his skull around the base and behind each ear. Nausea threatened to overcome him as he continued to hold up his friend despite the pain. He had to keep going a little further and then...

His foot hit that step he knew was soft, the sound of cracking wood loud in the small space as he pitched backwards, losing his balance. He felt Peter's body slip from his arms to the stairs but Neal rolled backwards down the whole of the steps, his head connecting hard at the bottom as he slumped against the cool cement floor. The wind was knocked out of him as he heard a horrible ringing sound in his head and wanted to react. His body refused to move as he felt hands grab at him and push him up against the wall. A light was shone in his face which made the pain ever so much more excruciating as he felt someone reaching into his pockets till they removed something. The person was talking to him he thought but he couldn't hear anything over the ringing in his head, a faint hint of a face before him as a hand slapped him hard across the cheek. He just went with it, too weak to react as he felt himself carried from the basement up the stairs and out of the building. They dropped him and Peter into the trunk of some vehicle, closing them inside.

Neal could just hear the horrible ringing in his head, the pain feeling as if his skull would burst as he felt rather than heard himself moaning in pain. Someone's hand touched his and he was just vaguely aware of a rhythmic tapping of the other person's finger in his own as he fought back the pain to concentrate.

_N-E-A-L_

Someone spelled out his name, the tapping continuing in his hand as he put all his concentration into that despite the pain.

_F-B-I-C-O-M-I-N-G_

It took all of his strength to tap back into their hand as his body shuddered from the pain in his head. His heart and pulse raced unnaturally, breath ragged and hard to catch. Something was definitely wrong but he had to answer back.

_Y-E-S-F-B-I-C-O-M-I-N-G_

_G-P-S-2-W-A-Y-E-A-R_

After that he just slumped, feeling them squeeze his hand as someone felt around his head and then something was pulled from one ear and he passed out.

**()()()**

Mozzie saw the goons take both Neal and Peter as he came back around the block. He called the Suits as a precaution.

"Those goons have Neal and Peter and they put them in a trunk of a black car."

He gave them the plates and made to follow once they were out of sight and he heard confirmation from the Suits they had gotten his intel. They didn't want him to follow but he wasn't going to let his friend out of his sight. Even the Suit might need some help at this point he thought as he turned his hat backwards.

**()()()**

Peter didn't remember much of what happened after they drugged him. At some point someone was touching his arm, gently nudging him and pulling him up against them. He thought he heard a familiar voice but his mind and body were still under the influence of the drug as he sensed a moment of light and thought he saw two blue eyes looking back.

_Neal?_

He wanted to call out to the young man but his body wouldn't move although he was slowly starting to come out of the drug haze but not enough to react. Peter felt himself lifted up and half carried towards what seemed stairs through the little slit of his eye lids that was open. He saw light above them and thought maybe they were safe as they started to approach it. Then something happened, his body slipped down to the stairs hard, jarring him to semi-consciousness as he heard a groan and a loud thud just below him. He moved his eyes, head following only a little as he saw someone laying below at the bottom of the stairs. Several figures popped out of the darkness like jackals on prey as they lifted the figure and he got a good look at them. It was Neal. Peter wanted to help but couldn't, watching helpless as they took the keys from his partner and lifted the young man up. Another figure picked him up easily and they were both carried up into the light, Peter closing his eyes some before he felt himself dumped into something and Neal beside him. There was a slam and he realized they were stuffed into the trunk of the sedan from earlier as he reached over to nudge the figure beside him.

"_Nee... eal?_"

The figure groaned but didn't seem to hear him as he felt around and grasped their hand in his, tapping his finger in their palm. After a moment the hand grasped his and answered back. Neal was with him for now but it sounded like he was in pain as he reached across and grabbed the earpiece and pushed it into his own ear.

"_Jo... ones? Nee... al's hurt._"

He waited and heard a voice come back saying they were tracking them. Peter nodded to the air smiling as he continued to grasp his friend's hand but felt cool clamminess there. Neal didn't move or make any sound, Peter doing his best to wake him.

"_Nee... al... wa... ake... up. Nee... al..._"

The young man didn't respond but he felt a quick pulse and heard ragged breath. Neal sounded like he was struggling to breath as Peter continued to grasp his hand to let him know he was there. At some point he felt the young man squeeze back weakly after he gave a short groan then went quiet again. Wherever Arigosis was taking them, he hoped his team was right behind. Neal needed a medic as Peter felt the young man's hand grow cool and limp under his touch, breath staggering. Neither was in a position to help the other if one was doing poorly. Peter wasn't feeling great after his own drugging, beating and imprisonment but Neal was still struggling to breath, the agent talking quietly into the ear piece hoping they were coming and quick.

**()()()**

Mozzie passed by as if he were just a cab on call when the car turned into another building not too far from the first one. It also looked abandoned, someone having to get out of the black sedan he noticed to cut the lock on the gate that surrounded the building. There was a sign that warned that the site was a crime scene, apparently the Suits doing from their previous investigation. He called Jones and gave them directions as he parked and moved to get a little closer. He wasn't taking any chances as he made his way back towards the structure and watched the last few goons taking the limp forms of Peter and Neal inside.

**()()()**

Peter felt the vehicle shudder to a stop, the sound of people coming close and then light as the door opened to the trunk and he watched them pull the limp form of his partner out of the vehicle. Once Neal had been carried away another goon took a hold of Peter. They were carried some ways till they entered a building, the floor covered with dust and grime from disuse. He was unceremoniously dropped to the ground beside his unconscious partner, Peter sitting up slightly as he tried to nudge his friend. Arigosis walked in and smiled down at him.

"Agent Burke... you get to see what's in the vault. Shall we?"

The mobster made a motion as a goon pushed him down face first and quickly tied his arms behind him with zip-ties before doing the same to Neal. He wanted to protest but for a gun pointed in his face stopping him as Peter watched another goon lift up Neal to his feet despite being unconscious. Another goon held something under the con's nose till Neal sniffed loudly, nose crinkling up as his eyes shot open and he looked around confused.

"Ammonia capsules. Nothing like that for a pick me up. Now, let's get going."

Neal looked at Peter disoriented, his eyes looking a bit bloodshot as the agent mouthed something to him and he nodded back without speaking. The mobster led them through the building which looked to have been a brewery at one time. Arigosis took them into a room in the back of the building and opened up a door where a huge vault stood as if they were in a bank. Peter wondered what could have been in it as the mobster opened it up and they all went inside.

"Jacobs thought he could hide the evidence away but I knew where he kept it. I had a man working on the inside with him that he didn't know. He told me where the item I want is before they incarcerated him."

He clucked his tongue in false concern as he tapped around the walls of the vault till one part sounded hollow. Arigosis smiled as he hit the plate hard with his fist and the panel fell out revealing a smaller safe inside with a lock. Mikos put the key in and turned it as everyone watched. He pulled open the door and reached inside pulling out a royal blue velvet bag that jingled ever so slightly.

"Diamonds... this was all about diamonds?"

Peter made the comment which drew a dirty look from Arigosis.

"You sound as if you could buy these on any street corner. These are the rarest of diamonds, pure and unpolished. I can fund so much more of my operations through the sale and disposal of these, Agent Burke. Don't you agree Mr. Halden?"

Neal saw Peter look at him and nod his head, nodding too. Mikos smiled as he drew closer to the two men and grasped Neal's chin in his hand before he turned his face from the young man and walked away.

"Blindfold them both, shoot them and leave their bodies here. It will be a while before they're found if at all."

Neal didn't hear what the man said, noticing the look in Peter's eyes as they were both gagged and blindfolded. Peter struggled till something pressed against his temple and heard the cocking of a gun. At least he knew what was going on, Neal down on his knees too shaking slightly and both blind and deaf now. He waited for the report when he heard it.

"**FREEZE! FBI! YOU'RE SURROUNDED!**"

Peter felt the man holding him hesitate, both he and his friend obviously left behind by Arigosis. They spoke in quiet hisses he could just catch, Peter certain they were thinking Mikos had left them to be caught as he felt his captor let him go and a footsteps running away. Peter's arm ached, the one he'd practically dislocated as he managed to move his arms to the front and pulled the blindfold off. They were alone in the vault as he scooted over to Neal and nudge the con. His friend gave a groan, moving slightly as he turned and looked at Peter from where he lay. He waited for the agents to show but instead was surprised when a balding head peeked in with glasses.

"Hey Suit. Can't complain about the voice changer now, can you?"

He said it matter of factly as he pulled out a small pocket knife and started to cut him free. Peter smiled as he removed the gag and helped with Neal. The con was pale, grayish almost with a thin sheen of sweat on his brow.

"We need to get him to a doctor. He's not doing well."

Peter started to stand and groaned as he pulled his bad arm and shoulder. Mozzie moved over and made him sit.

"Don't worry. I came in after Arigosis' crew (_minus the stragglers in here_) had run into the hands of your friends. Go Suit Patrol!"

Peter smiled a bit as Mozzie excused himself to go call the others. He made Neal as comfortable as he could, standing with some effort as he heard someone move outside.

"Mozzie?"

**()()()**

Neal's head hurt, the pain increasing by the minute. He had passed blissfully into unconsciousness till something had abruptly waken him up, a scent that made him cough. He was dazed, the ringing still there in his ears as he saw Peter looking at him. He watched his friend and did what he did but he was bewildered and barely conscious as he watched Arigosis open some small safe inside a vault.

How had they gotten here? His mind was awash in fog, thoughts fuzzy as he started to pass out again. He was only partially conscious, aware of being sat up on his knees, something cold and metallic pressed to his temple. He opened his eyes again but saw darkness. A terrified thought filled his mind that he was now blind and deaf but he was too out of it to react as he let the hands hold him up. He was too far gone to care now as he slumped to the floor and felt the hint of cool cement beneath his cheek. Someone nudged him urgently but he was still too out of it to respond, head throbbing. If only the ringing would stop he thought.

"Mozzie?"

Neal heard the voice, faint and distant but he heard it beyond the ringing as he fought to come up through the sound and darkness. He found his eyes open as he looked ahead at cool metallic walls. They were in a safe, a large vault. His pulse was loud in his ears as he turned his head weakly to the sound of footsteps echoing somewhere nearby. A familiar figure stood there.

_Peter?_

He started to open his mouth when he saw the figure beyond his friend. Arigosis smiled coldly, angrily and he held a gun. Neal felt his eyes widen as he tried to find the strength to sit up.

"Seems your little pet called your friends. It's a shame you're going to die any way. I may get caught but your wife will never see you again, Agent Burke."

Neal saw something nearby as he moved his hand towards it and lifted it up, arm raising up as he hoped he had the strength to do this.

The gun cocked and just before he could shoot Neal called out.

"You've lost..."

He saw the mobster distracted by his comment. Peter move slightly but enough as Neal flung the item in his hand. It flew past the agent by mere inches and dug itself into the mobster's arm as he screamed in pain and dropped the gun. Peter made a dive for it but other voices reached them which made it unnecessary.

"**FBI! FREEZE!**"

Neal smiled even as the pain returned and he collapsed back to the floor. He felt a hand on his forehead, arms holding him.

"Neal? Hey... buddy."

He could just read the words as he felt his hearing go again, eyes rolling back before he slumped unconscious.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Little shorter chapter-wise but I got distracted by my neighbors having an all out row. Not to mention, is anyone else not getting messages from Fan Fiction in order? I got an email saying chapter 5 was posted 2 days after the fact. Just curious._


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Peter watched as Jones and several agents came around the corner guns in hand. Arigosis gave up easily but the look on his face was enough to let the agent know this wasn't over between them. Someone cuffed the mobster, Peter handing up the gun to Jones as he continued to check on Neal. The young man looked bad, his face ashen with a light flush of pink. His skin was clammy, chest moving up and down but his breath rattled in his throat as he struggled to breathe.

"Do we have a bus coming, Jones? Neal's having problems breathing!"

He was trying to make the young man as comfortable as he could, his own injuries secondary for the moment. Jones crouched beside him, putting his jacket under Neal's head as someone else wrapped a jacket around Peter. He turned to see Diana standing there.

"Hey Boss."

He couldn't be happier to see anyone except maybe his wife. Peter wondered how El was as Diana seemed to read his thoughts.

"El knows we were doing this. She's waiting for you both but you need to rest, Peter. Paramedics should be here shortly."

He nodded, leaning against the wall as he sat there by his friend and partner. His hand gently brushed at a stray hair on his friend's forehead as his eyes grew heavy. He was exhausted, body aching and his hurt arm and shoulder were burning with pain now that he could finally let go a little. He thought he heard Jones talking to him or Diana but he wasn't sure as his head slumped to the side and he fell into unconsciousness.

_Peter was dreaming, his mind creating horrible scenarios despite the actual outcome. He was on the side of the road, a highway or freeway maybe at rush hour. Cars zoomed past him as he stared through the traffic at a figure in the center median. They were turned away from him, their back in his view as he tried to call out but they didn't hear him. Maybe it was the traffic sounds or maybe it was something else as he tried to find a break in the vehicles to run towards them. The figure started to move away from him, Peter calling out a warning as a large truck headed towards them. Slowly the figure turned to their right, looking back at Peter and smiling. The agent started forward, finding a path through the cars like in some giant Frogger game as he moved in slow-mo towards Neal. Neal just stood there smiling, looking at him as if he didn't see the traffic or the truck about to hit him._

_**NEAL!**_

He woke up in a cold sweat, eyes open as he found himself laying in a strange room, left hand gripping the side of the bed, his other hand in a sling across his chest but pulled into a tight fist. His pulse was fast, breath loud in his ears as he peered around and realized he was in a hospital. The beeping of monitors made him look to his left as he saw his pulse was just a bit high. A door opened to his right revealing a young woman with blue scrubs and a white lab coat over it all. She smiled at him, busying herself with checking another figure nearer the door he hadn't noticed.

"Neal?"

He started to sit up to move closer and get off of the bed but she hurried over and stopped him.

"He's fine. I guess you came in together? I was told by the guard outside to be discreet with any info about the both of you. You must be Agent Burke."

She had a disarming way about her that made him calm a bit as she held out her hand and they shook.

"I'm Dr. Sahan. Your friend had some minor swelling around the base of his skull but it's fixed now. He should be doing better in the next few days. We're waiting for him to wake up now. How are you feeling?"

She kept his hand in hers, feeling at his wrist and taking his pulse.

"Like a train hit me. So he's going to hear again? He won't stay deaf?"

She blinked at him then nodded as if remembering something.

"Yes, well it should work but he hasn't waken up for anyone to be certain yet. Functional wise, his ears are working. The pressure from his injuries was pressing on some nerve endings and parts of his brain that help with hearing. If those haven't been damaged, he should be able to hear just fine. I was talking to Dr. Marcos about what happened. You both have had some excitement this past week."

She finished her check up on him, writing on a clipboard at the end of the bed before she turned towards the door.

"There's someone waiting to visit with you..."

The doctor smiled, opening up the door to whisper to someone before she moved aside and a familiar face glanced inside. Peter felt his heart racing but for a good reason as Elizabeth came into the room and walked quickly towards him. She looked surprised, his own expression mirroring hers.

"Is it you?"

He spoke quietly as she nodded at him and they hugged. He winced only slightly but he didn't care now that his wife was with him again. He missed her so much as they kissed and she nestled her head against his shoulder.

"I was so afraid and then Neal came... he could hear again! He said they were going to get you back."

She turned her head with a sad expression to the unconscious young man by the door. He looked so pale, still and innocent. Peter hugged her as close as he could.

"He saved my life, El. I wouldn't be here but for him. They say he should wake up soon and have his hearing but it's too soon to say."

She nodded, brushing at his hair as she sat beside him.

"I'm glad you're both ok but most of all I'm glad you've come back to me. You know you missed dinner..."

She saw him look at her curiously before she smirked back.

"Ah yeah... dinner. Kind of hard to be there when things like this happen. I'll do better next time. I promise."

They tried to make light of it to ease the tension but their eyes moved to Neal, a sigh coming from both of them as they worried about their friend.

**()()()**

Neal passed out, a cold feeling encompassing him as he lay in the darkness. He no longer ached but the ringing in the background continued. _He dreamed he was looking up at an alarm in a room without doors or windows. He couldn't escape the sound, hands over his ears as he tried to keep from hearing._

_Neal..._

_He heard a familiar voice under the sound of the bell, someone gently taking his hands in theirs and removing them from his ears._

_Neal..._

_He opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure there at first but slowly they started to focus... brown hair, brown eyes..._

Neal found himself awake suddenly, eyes looking up at the ceiling and then slowly downward as he swept the room around him. The room was quiet but for the soft beeping of a monitor. Beeping... He turned and looked to see a monitor beside him, the wire connected to his finger. He took it off a moment and the sound changed, a smile on his face before he put it back on again and sat up with a soft groan to get a better look at the room he was in. He saw another bed to his right across from him, a figure laying with their head turned from him. He coughed, not just because he wanted their attention but his chest hurt a bit. Neal watched the figure move slightly then turn their head towards him. Two brown eyes met his and a smile.

"Neal?"

He was surprised for a moment nodding dumbly before he found his voice again.

"Peter..."

There was a sense of relief from both of them, Neal smiling back as Peter sat up.

"Hey buddy. You had us worried there for a bit. Wait... you heard me?"

Peter's face seemed to light up as Neal nodded.

"Doctor wasn't sure if you would or not... hear that is. You had a few good cracks to the head."

Neal noticed the concern in his friend's voice, worry evident about him. He lay back and sighed.

"The ringing stopped finally. I don't feel that pressure any more. Body hurts though."

He could feel the pain from his aching ribs among other things. How he had been running around with so many injuries was beyond him. He heard Peter make a similar sound.

"I know that feeling. El should be back shortly. She was worrying about you but had to go call a client back. She's been away from work long enough she's behind. Her assistant's been doing most of the work without her feedback and the client was getting concerned she'd abandoned them."

Neal nodded his head, eyes shut as he thought about everything and everyone impacted by the last week or so. He heard Peter cough and opened his eyes to look.

"Mozzie came through. He faked out Arigosis men before the cavalry ran in. One of the reasons we're here today... along with that carnival knife throwing bit you did. Never saw that coming nor did Arigosis. Thanks!"

Neal smiled tiredly back.

"I didn't think I could do it. I was seeing double and then you moved so that helped. I could have aimed between the eyes if I'd tried but I don't like knives any better than guns."

He watched Peter nod back as he started to drift off. The conversation was taking too much energy from him trying to stay awake. He heard a quiet buzz.

"Sleep, Neal. I buzzed the nurse but they can check on you if you're asleep."

Neal nodded back as he fell back into a much more peaceful rest.

**()()()**

It was another week before Peter was let go with his injuries and yet another week after that Neal was pronounced well enough to go home with some minor breathing issues. The injuries to his ribs had bruised his lungs and caused some problems including an infection that had turned into a mild form of pneumonia which was part of the reason Neal had been having issues breathing among others. He was relegated to his rooms at June's, El going to visit with him to help out while she caught up on her business. They had him taking heavy antibiotics and resting something Neal didn't argue with for once, his body too tired to fight June, El and even Mozzie who seemed intent on keeping him in bed till he got better. Peter was on leave, his own injuries still keeping his chest wrapped up, shoulder and arm in a light sling as he got over the incident. He'd stop by to visit with Neal but the young man slept most of the time so their talks were brief if any for that first week out of the hospital.

Peter walked in two weeks after his partner's release, talking to June along the way as she told him about Neal.

"He's doing so much better. I got him to go out on the terrace today for a little bit but everything seems to make him winded. How are you doing, Peter?"

She gently squeeze his arm as they went up the stairs towards Neal's room.

"Still a bit sore but the meds are helping. I've been walking Satchmo now that he's back home to get my strength up. I may bring him by when Neal feels better. Thanks for watching him."

She nodded at him, smiling gently as they paused before a familiar door and knocked gently.

"Neal?"

There was silence a moment before they heard footsteps and the door opened. June smiled but Peter blinked in surprise. Mozzie stood in the doorway looking up at them, eyes narrowing on the agent.

"Hey June... Suit... Neal's in the shower. I was just drinking some of that wonderful coffee..."

He opened the door after a moment and let them in, June excusing herself as the phone rang downstairs leaving Peter and Mozzie alone. The two men stood around looking any where but at each other a moment before the con cleared his throat.

"You're looking well, Suit. How is and the dog?"

Peter looked at the bathroom door, walking out to the terrace with Mozzie following.

"Thanks. Elizabeth's been here so you know how she is, Mozz and you helped dog sit Satchmo."

He saw the con think a moment then nod.

"I did... so..."

Peter looked at the little guy nodding.

"So... How is he?"

He kept his voice low, looking at the bathroom door again and then back at Mozz. The little guy shrugged.

"As good as he can be under the circumstances. Lucky to be alive like you. Arigosis never leaves witnesses behind. I'd watch your back."

He sounded almost ominous making the agent nervous. He had read the file after the fact so he knew the con wasn't trying to scare him but was telling him the truth. Fortunately they had caught and disbanded a good chunk of the tycoon's operations, or at least Ruiz and Organized Crime had after everything that had happened. Peter was glad it was over as he heard a door open and turned to see Neal coming out in his robe, pajama pants and slippers with a towel over his head as he finished drying his hair.

"Mozzie? I hope you didn't drink all the coffee June brought."

The young man sounded a bit irritable but not angry, moving the towel down to around his neck when he peered up and saw Peter there. His blue eyes held a look of surprise a moment before his glanced turned casual.

"Hey Peter... I didn't realize you were coming. Give me a moment?"

The agent nodded as he went back outside to the terrace and peered over the side at the view. It was a spectacular city scape that he was somewhat envious of but he would never let his partner know that. _Cappuccino in the clouds_ was how he termed it as he thought back to that first day he'd found Neal Caffrey had moved here.

"Suit... you look a bit too thoughtful. Have some coffee."

Peter nodded as he turned and sat at the wrought iron with the con. Neal came out to join them a few minutes later looking between the two. There were only two chairs and both were taken as he moved forward and glanced at the nearly empty glass ewer of coffee.

"Sorry Neal, we started without you..."

Mozzie was matter of fact, Peter smiling slightly but standing up.

"Take my seat. I've been sitting more than I like the past week or so."

Neal nodded thankfully, as he sat down and Peter took a walk over to the edge of the terrace to look over the side again. It was hard to talk to Neal when they weren't alone not that he didn't like Mozzie but some things weren't meant to be public and he was bad enough with his feelings as it was. June took that moment to come in, her eyes spying the scene and motioning to Mozz.

"I wanted to ask your opinion on something, Mozz."

The little guy looked reluctant to leave his coffee, taking his cup with him as he followed her out of the room, the door closing behind them. Peter took his chance having seen June wink at him before she left. He took the empty seat that Mozzie left and poured himself some more coffee.

"Neal..."

The younger man didn't look at him right away, his attention on something else a moment. He waited but when Neal didn't say anything he reached across and gently nudged his arm.

"Did you say something? Sorry... mind is elsewhere."

Neal looked tired, bags under his eyes and he still looked pale from his long illness. The doctor said he would get over it with rest and El and June had made sure he rested.

"Hughes said I should be back at work in another week or two. Just waiting for the ok from the doctor. Body's still a bit achy. How are you holding up?"

Neal looked up at him, blue eyes still a bit dull looking and his breath slightly wheezy even as the young man breathed normally.

"Good. Just tired all the time. I think you could have left the anklet off a while longer. This illness has been more than effective at keeping me within my 2 mile radius if not within 2 feet of my bed. I'm looking forward to some sunshine soon that isn't relegated from the skylight or terrace."

Peter nodded remembering his own healing that first week or so. El had babied him and he had been more than happy to stay within the house. He only left to walk Satchmo once but that was the one time El had to leave for a client meeting and couldn't walk the lab. Even that small walk had been a bit more than he thought till he'd built up his strength again. He knew exactly where his partner was coming from.

"Well we aren't beat yet. Arigosis is getting life and his operation is out of business. They caught everyone last I heard. I think we're ok on that front. Ruiz wanted to tell us thanks for helping him bust the case. He mentioned you to Hughes personally which says something."

Neal blinked, glancing at him curiously as he nodded at the comment. It was pretty much the same reaction he'd had when Hughes had called to say that. Hughes had told them well done and that they'd do more intel in the future to prevent other incidents like the last case.

"Wow... he thanked me. He didn't even thank me when I found that discrepancy that last time we worked with them. He pretty much told me to keep my mouth shut and move along."

Neal shrugged, Peter sighing in reply.

"Hughes said we did good work but he'll be sure to look into cases more carefully in the future. We definitely got more than we planned out of this last one."

He patted his friend on the shoulder, Neal nodding.

"So, want to take a walk or we could drive. I was thinking of checking out that cafe down the street."

Neal nodded with a smile.

"Sure but we're going to have to take Mozz. He helped us out quite a bit. Consider it your favor owed."

Peter rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Any time. He saved our butts with that voice changer much as I hate it it was useful. My only complaint, it sounded like he was trying to fake my voice. Want to comment on that?"

Neal blinked back innocently as they both stood up and started to walk back into the apartment.

"Scout's honor, I don't know why that would have sounded like your voice. Mozzie does things of his own volition. I'm not his keeper."

They turned at the sound of a cough noticing the door open and Mozzie standing there.

"Who's not my keeper?"

Both men looked at the other before Peter spoke with a mock sense of resignation.

"Just commenting about how you helped out on the case. Would you like to get some coffee? We're going to the new cafe."

Mozzie blinked, eyes looking at Neal who nodded as if to indicate it wasn't a trap before the little guy nodded back.

"Sure... I heard they have a _gluten_ and _lactose free_ menu too!"

Peter rolled his eyes at Neal who just grinned back as they all grabbed up their coats and headed out.

"I call dibs on the front seat!"

Mozzie's voice rang out when Peter turned and looked at Neal.

"We're walking... not driving, Mozz."

Mozzie turned to look back at them.

"No I meant in the booth. I want to be on the end in the front."

Peter looked at Neal again with a "_do we have to bring him look?_" Neal just shrugged.

"Fine... let's get going already."

Peter sounded more testy than he meant as they headed out June's front door into the crisp air. The sun was out and it was for the most part a pretty good day.

**(The End)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the delay on the ending. Been trying NOT to get sick as my head reacts to all the changing weather (sinus gunk) plus other distractions like work since it's been getting busier as it nears finals. Students start asking more questions and I have to go fix more stuff (Finals is when more things don't work or break down. Call it Murphy's Law!) :P I hope you like this ending. Thanks for reading! :)_**  
**


End file.
